Far From Over
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Tyler, Caylee and Brooke. They're new to the WWE And Already they're getting themselves involved in all kinds of messes. How will they handle them? NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys here is a new story on my new account :3 Incase you're wondering this is coolchic79260's second account and I'm her if you don't believe me message me on my coolchic79260 account and I'll cofurm that it's me :3 Anyway long story of why I have another account but this story is about three of my new OC's Starting out in the WWE 2 on Raw and One on Smackdown it's kind of two stories but because of the PPV Chapters it's not at the same time so Enjoy Everyone :D And like I said if you don't believe me about being coolchic79260 ask me on my other account and I'll conferm it on there myself :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Monday night Raw you two." Raw GM Adrienne Irvine smiled as she was in her office with the two newest Raw Superstars Caylee and Tyler Warner

"Thank you for having us Adrienne." Tyler smiled "We would be honored to be on the Raw roster."

"Anytime." Adrienne smiled "It's great that you two came up from developmental at the same time."

"Well our sister came up with us but the Smackdown GM got to her first." Caylee said

"Kayla? She might have thought that your sister was good enough to be on her brand…she's picky about her superstars and Divas." Adrienne said

"Oh ok." Caylee said

"Anyway you guys get your first matches tonight." Adrienne said "Caylee you'll be teaming up with Starpower which that's Karla Wilson and Adrianna Almanza to take on The Bella Twins and Melina. And Tyler you'll be taking on Alberto."

"Thank you ma'am." Tyler smiled as he and Caylee walked out

"Are you ready for tonight?" Caylee asked her brother

"You bet are you?" Tyler asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Caylee smiled

"Hey you two new guys?" A Guy asked as he was standing next to a girl

"Yeah I'm Tyler and this is my little sister Caylee." Tyler said holding out his hand

"I'm NXT Season 4 Winner and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall." Brandon said shaking his hand

"And I'm Audrey Dunn." The girl next to him smiled "You guys debuting tonight?"

"Yeah I'm teaming up with Starpower to take on the Bellas and Maryse." Caylee said

"And I'm facing Alberto." Tyler said

"You mean rich boy?" Brandon asked "He's easy to beat especially since he doesn't have his posse."

"Posse?" Tyler asked

"Brodus Clay and Ricardo Rodriguez." Brandon said "They're gone so don't worry. Want me to have your back anyway?"

"You mean it? But I'm just a rookie." Tyler said

"So am I so we've got to stick together right?" Brandon asked as he smiled

"I guess so." Tyler said

"Anyway whose match is first?" Brandon asked

"I think mine." Caylee said

"You can use my locker room to get ready." Audrey smiled as she took Caylee to her locker room

"The following 6 Diva tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Melina and The Bella Twins!" Justin Announced

The Bella's theme played and they and Melina came out and went to the ring and did their normal poses. When they got done they waited for their opponents

"And their opponents first the team of the WWE United States Champion Karla Wilson and Luz Angel they are Starpower!" Justin Announced

_Fade Out _by _Seether _played and Karla and Adrianna came out with Karla wearing a Fuchsia Sports Bra, Fuchsia Wrestling Tights and Fuchsia Wrestling Boots and the United States Championship around her waist, Adrianna had on a Light Pink Bikini Top with Matching Tights, Boots and Cape. When they got to the ramp they glared at the Bellas then waited for their Tag Team Partner

"And their Tag Team Partner from Los Angeles, California Caylee Warner!" Justin Announced

_Nylon 6/6 _by _Stone Sour _played and Caylee came out wearing an Orange and White Striped Tank Top with Matching Tights and Wrestling Boots. When she met up with her partners she smiled at them then went in the ring with them and the bell rang and the match started out with Brie and Adrianna

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Nicki and Caylee and when Nicki was down Caylee went and did her finisher _Set In Stone _which is Basically the Walls of Jericho and Nicki was tapping right away and her team won

"Here are your winners the team of Luz Angel, Caylee Warner and the WWE United States Champion Karla Wilson!" Justin Announced

After they won Adrianna and Karla went in and hugged Caylee happily and celebrated with her then went to the back with her

"That was great Caylee." Karla smiled as they were back in Star power's locker room

"You mean it?" Caylee asked

"Of course." Karla smiled

"But I'm only a rookie." Caylee protested

"So is Adrianna but she fights like she fought for years." Karla smiled

"I did wrestle in Mexico for a year." Adrianna said with a Spanish accent

"Nice." Caylee smiled

"Hey she's Sin Cara's sister what do you expect?" Karla asked as she smiled

"Your Sin Cara's sister?"Caylee asked in shock

"Guilty." Adrianna shyly smiled as she raised her hand a bit

"This is so cool." Caylee smiled "I am not worthy!"

"What do you mean?" Karla asked

"Well she's Sin Cara's sister and by your last name your Torrie and Carrie's sister." Caylee smiled "Me I'm not related to any wrestlers besides my brother and sister."

"Who are your brother and sister?" Adrianna asked

"My brother is Tyler who will be debuting tonight and my sister is Brooke who will be on Smackdown tomorrow night." Caylee smiled

"Why is your sister on Smackdown and not Raw with you guys?" Karla asked

"Some woman named Kayla got to sign her first." Caylee said

"I feel bad for her Kayla can get scary trust me." Karla said shuddering "Be glad we got Adrienne over here."

"I'll take your word for it." Caylee said shuddering as well

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first Alberto Del Rio!" Justin Announced

Alberto's theme played and he came out in an expensive car and when he got out of it and went in the ring and waited for Tyler

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California Tyler Warner!" Justin Announced

_Made of Scars _by _Stone Sour _played and Tyler came out wearing a pair of Red and White Wrestling Tights and Boots. When he got in the ring he glared at Alberto then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Alberto was down Tyler waited for him to get up and when he did Tyler went and did his finisher _Better than Chuck Norris _which was a roundhouse kick then went to pin him and won

"Here is your winner Tyler Warner!" Justin announced

After he won he celebrated a bit and smiled but felt himself get knocked out by someone in the process.

What seemed like a few hours later Tyler woke up at what appeared the trainer's room

"Ugh…What happened?" Tyler asked weakly as he weakly got up and held his head

"You got attacked by Ron who the fans know as R Truth." Brandon said

"How come?" Tyler asked "What did I do to him?"

"He thinks everyone is conspiring against him." Brandon said "He thought that Adrienne brought you in meant that he might get fired soon."

"Look I'm not after anyone's job or anything." Tyler said

"I know but its how the guy thinks." Brandon said "How about you help me make sure that he doesn't win Money in the Bank On Sunday."

"You got yourself a deal." Tyler smirked

_Me: Looks like Caylee had a good first night on Raw :D :D Wish I could say the same for Tyler :( Will he and Brandon Screw Truth out of MITB? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I decided to post the second Chapter along with the first at the same time so you can catch a glimpse at Tyler and Caylee's sister Brooke and let's just say I had fun writing this Chapter :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D Oh and not to be confused but in my stories the WHC is on Raw and the WWE Championship is on Smackdown._

Chapter 2

"Hey I don't think you're supposed to be doing that." A Girl with Blonde hair said walking up to Jay who was Spray painting Randy and Kayla's Bus

"Who are you to be telling me what to do?" Jay asked rudely as he spray painted the bus some more

"Um I heard that Kayla is one of the scariest people ever and you don't want to make her mad and from what I can tell you made her mad so many times already." The girl said

"Again who the hell are you?" Jay asked rudely as he finished and the girl had secretly been taking pictures of him doing it."

"Brooke Warner and don't you forget it." Brooke growled at Jay

"YOU TWO STOP RIGHT THERE!" A Voice yelled and Jay and Brooke turned around to see the GM of Smackdown Kayla Batista walking towards them angrily

"Sorry kid you're on your own!" Jay yelled tossing the spray paint can at Brooke which she caught it then he ran off

"By the looks of things you're the innocent one." Kayla said angrily as she looked at the bus and saw that Jay wrote 'Orton Sux' 'Kayla = Whore' and 'Christian = Uncrowned WWE Champion'

"I'm going to kill him first chance I get." Kayla growled as she kicked the bus "I'm going to kill the son of a bitch!" She yelled kicking the door and it opened right away "Don't tell me don't fucking tell me!" She yelled as she ran inside and Brooke followed "He broke in our bus! God he's so dead…When I find him I'm going to hurt him so bad Randy won't even get a shot at him." She growled sticking her hand in her hair then looked at Brooke "New girl can you follow him for me I have to get back to running my show. Catch him and tell me everything and get back everything back he stole will you?"

"Sure." Brooke said nodding her head

"Catch him and bring him to me or hurt him bad and I'll give you whatever you want." Kayla said running out "Thanks again!" She yelled as she ran back in the building

"This is some weird first night." Brooke smiled as she went and ran after Jay

"Good Kayla and Randy won't find me here." Jay smirked as was at the casino as he took out a wallet "I'm pretty sure that Randy won't mind that I borrow some money." He smirked

"I'm pretty sure that's not his wallet." Brooke said as she was spying on him where he couldn't find her then secretly got closer to him and Jay sat down and Brooke secretly got next to him and picked up the wallet and looked at it and saw it was Randy's

"_Knew it." _She thought as she looked in it and saw about $4000 in there. _"Ok who carries $4000 in cash?" _She thought again as she quickly put it back then hid again as Jay grabbed it and walked around the casino and Brooke got her Blackberry out and called a number she thought it was Kayla's

"_Hello?" _Kayla asked

"Is that you Kayla?" Brooke asked

"_Yeah why is this the new girl?" _Kayla asked

"Yeah and Jay has Randy's wallet." Brooke said spying on Jay some more

"_Motherfuck!" _Kayla yelled _"New girl get that wallet back and I'll give you whatever you want no questions asked."_

"Got it." Brooke said hanging up and getting close to Jay again and he was spending his own money

"_Ok doesn't look like he's going to use any of Randy's money so far." _Brooke thought as Jay was winning _"Is he just keeping is wallet to make Randy mad? What is he doing?"_

"I think it's time to test Randy's luck." Jay smirked as he went to a roulette table and Brooke was hot on his trail

"You know you could get in trouble with the law for that." Brooke said walking up to Jay as he had Randy's money out

"You again?" Jay asked mad "I thought I got rid of you back at the arena?"

"Please it's hard to get rid of me." Brooke smirked

"Look you're lucky you're a woman or I would hit you." Jay growled

"Well lucky for you I can hit you!" Brooke yelled as she slapped Jay then punched him over and over till security broke them up or tried to then when Jay was somehow down Brooke grabbed him and went on the table and did something to him similar to an RKO then smirked as she grabbed Randy's wallet and left "And not a Penny spent I'm lucky." She smiled

"So you got it back before he spent anything?" Kayla asked as Brooke went in her office and handed her the wallet

"Not a penny." Brooke smiled

"New girl I'm indebted to you." Kayla smiled "Name anything you want."

"I'll think of something glad I could help on my first night." Brooke smiled

"Well if you need anything let me know alright?" Kayla asked as she smiled more "By the way I never asked you for your name I've just been so mad at Jay all night it slipped my mind."

"It's ok. I'm Brooke Warner." Brooke smiled holding out her hand

"Well I'm Kayla Batista Smackdown GM and let me just say your future is bright here." Kayla smiled as she shook Brooke's hand

"Thank you so much Kayla." Brooke smiled

_Me: Brooke's first night and already she took down Christian and got on the Boss's good side :D :D What will Brooke ask for? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Next Chapter and it's long because it's a PPV Chapter which has all three of the Warner Siblings in this :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 3

"So how's it like being at a WWE PPV So far guys?" Brandon asked as soon as he and Audrey Saw Caylee and Tyler

"It's awesome." Tyler smiled

"It is we just saw the Divas match." Caylee smiled "Is Jasmine really your girlfriend?"

"Yep." Brandon smiled turning red

"He really likes her a lot." Audrey smiled

"Audrey!" Brandon said turning red

"What it's true." Audrey smiled and she laughed a bit "So Caylee I heard that you were in the Divas Money in the Bank match tonight."

"Yeah I can't believe Adrienne let me be the last Raw diva to be in it." Caylee smiled

"After your performance last Monday I don't blame her." Brandon smiled

"So who's in the Divas Money In The Bank match besides me?" Caylee match

"Well from Raw it's you, Audrey, Adrianna, and Nicki Bella and Smackdown its Amy, Natalia, Alicia Fox and AJ." Brandon said

"Nice." Caylee smiled "Good luck tonight Audrey."

"Thanks you too." Audrey smiled as her and Caylee went their separate ways to get ready for the match

"Not good not good." Kayla growled as she walked back and forth in her office and Brooke walked in

"What's going on Mrs. Bautista?" Brooke asked

"Oh Brooke good to see you and please call me Kayla." Kayla smiled as she sat down "I'm just stressed because Sin Cara decided to get suspended by the wellness policy so now I need to find one more person to be in the Smackdown Money in the Bank match."

"That sucks." Brooke said then she got an idea and smiled widely "Kayla put me in the match!" She said excitedly

"Are you kidding Brooke you're just a rookie and didn't even wrestle a match here yet!" Kayla said in disbelief "How am I supposed to let you compete in the Money in the Bank match?"

"Simple because if I win tonight and if Jay wins the WWE Championship then I'll use it on him and take the WWE Championship from him." Brooke smirked

"I like that Idea but my fiancé will have a rematch claws and he'll do anything to keep the title and I don't want you to get injured because of him because you got a bright future." Kayla said

"Ok two questions one are you talking about Randy Orton?" Brooke asked

"Yes yes I am." Kayla smiled

"And two if I am Mrs. Money in the Bank and Jay is the WWE Champion tonight then do you think it's a good idea for me to cash it in on him and win so he doesn't walk out as the WWE Champion?" Brooke asked and Kayla thought for a moment

"You're in the match." Kayla said "Don't make me regret this decision."

"I won't don't worry." Brooke smiled "Thank you so much Kayla." She said happily as she left her office

"We may be on separate shows but I can tell you already got yourself in something." Tyler said as soon as he saw Brooke

"Trust me I'm an adult and I have to do this." Brooke said as she walked to him "I got myself involved…on accident of course but I'll fix it alright." She smiled as she walked away

"I have a bad feeling about what she's going to do." Tyler said to himself

It was the Divas Money in the Bank match and everyone but Audrey and Caylee and _Sick _by _Adelitas Way _played and Audrey came out

"From Nashville, Tennessee Audrey Dunn!" Justin Announced

Audrey had on a Lip Service Step In Time Victorian Ad Print Cami, Tan Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Cowboy boots. When she got in the ring she looked up at the pink Briefcase and smiled at it.

"And finally from Los Angeles, California Caylee Warner!" Justin Announced

_Nylon 6/6 _by _Stone Sour _played and Caylee came out wearing the same outfit as on Monday and when she got in the ring she smiled at the brief case and hi fived Audrey and Adrianna since she didn't know any other divas yet then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two people up on the ladder were Nicki and Audrey and when they both had their hands on the briefcase Audrey took a risk and took a good hold of it and kicked the ladder of Nicki to the ground then took the case off then fell with it and won

"Here is your winner Audrey Dunn!" Justin Announced

After Audrey won she got up weakly and hugged the Briefcase and Caylee went and raised her hand and hugged her

Meanwhile in the back Brooke saw the whole thing

"Awwww I wanted Caylee to win." Brooke said sounding disappointed

"Is Caylee your sister?" A voice asked and Brooke turned around to see the Current World Champion and Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson

"Yeah." Brooke smiled "What is the Great Carrie Wilson doing in here?"

"Well I saw that you were a new Diva so I decided to say hi." Carrie smiled

"Well hi then I'm Brooke Warner." Brooke smiled as she held out her hand

"Nice to meet you Brooke." Carrie smiled

"Hey are you really best friends with Audrey and Brandon?" Brooke asked

"Yeah." Carrie smiled

"Nice my siblings hung out with them on Raw." Brooke smiled

"I heard." Carrie smiled "Hey if you need anything let me know ok?"

"Alright." Brooke smiled as Carrie started to leave "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Carrie smiled

"I'm in the Smackdown Money in the Bank match." Brooke said "Can you not tell my siblings?"

"I'll try but they'll find out sooner or later." Carrie said

"I know." Brooke said then smiled "Thanks Carrie."

"Anytime." Carrie smiled as she walked away and saw Audrey, Brandon, Tyler and Caylee close to a TV "Is the Smackdown Money in the Bank match on?"

"Yeah we're wondering who is replacing Sin Cara." Brandon said

"Yeah I heard and I even heard that Adrianna is mad at him for that." Carrie said

"I don't blame her." Caylee said "I would be mad if my brother got suspended."

"Alright let's see who the last person in the match is." Tyler said as they watched

_**In The Ring**_

As everyone was in the ring they were wondering who would replace Sin Cara then they're eyes widen as one of Brooke's singles themes _The Natives _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Brooke came out wearing a Lip Service Pretty Woman Top and matching skirt with Black Boots. When she got in the ring she blew a kiss at the guys then the match started

_**In The Back**_

"I knew she would do something stupid now she's going to get hurt!" Tyler yelled

"What was she thinking?" Caylee yelled as well

"Maybe this is her chance." Carrie smiled crossing her arms

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked

"Well Brooke reminds me of myself from what I saw on Smackdown." Carrie smiled more "I honestly think she has a chance."

"You think so?" Tyler asked

"I know so." Carrie smiled as they watched the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

The people on the ladder were Brian and Cody and when Cody knocked down Brian and almost got the briefcase Brooke got up weakly and knocked down the ladder and Cody then weakly got another one and climbed up it and grabbed the briefcase and got it and raised it happily

"Here is your Smackdown Money in the Bank winner Brooke Warner!" Justin announced as Brooke jumped down and hugged her Briefcase happily and raised it happily then went to the back

"Brooke Angel Warner what the hell were you thinking!" Tyler yelled as Brooke walked up to the group happily

"Um well I told the GM I would help her with something and I am." Brooke said getting in Tyler's face "I'm 23 years old and I know what I'm doing ok?"

"Whatever." Tyler said as Randy and Jay's match was on

"Later." Brooke said angrily as she left

"Tyler you need more faith in Brooke she knows what she's doing." Carrie said

"I hope she does." Tyler said taking a couple of deep breaths "I hope she does."

"Phase one complete boss." Brooke smiled as she walked back in Kayla's office and she held up the briefcase

"I just saw congratulations." Kayla smiled happily "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you" Brooke smiled as she sat down and held her briefcase

"Anytime." Kayla smiled "Prepared for phase two if Jay wins the title?"

"Yep I've been meaning to get my hands on him again." Brooke smirked "Just worried about Randy going crazy and attacking me."

"Leave Randy to me don't worry ok?" Kayla asked as she smiled

"Got it." Brooke smiled then saw what happened "Fucker set Randy up!"

"When I get my hands on him he's dead!" Kayla yelled angrily

"I'll be back wish me luck!" Brooke yelled as she ran to the ring and her theme played again and she ran down and handed the briefcase to the ref.

"Cash it in now!" Brooke yelled as he handed it to Justin

"Ladies and Gentlemen Brooke Warner has cashed in Money in the Bank there for the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship!" Justin announced

"No no! I just won this you can't do this!" Jay yelled

"Get your ass in the ring Christian!" Brooke yelled as Jay slowly got in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jay was down Brooke went on the top rope and tried to do her finisher but Jay got up and left the ring…But Randy ran down and pushed him back in the ring and he was down and Brooke did her finisher _Bitter Taste _which is a dropkick from the top rope and she pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Justin announced

After she won the ref handed her the belt and she celebrated with it for a while then went to the back happily

"Phase two complete boss!" Brooke said happily as she walked back in Kayla's office with the title

"Congratulations!" Kayla said happily as she got up and hugged Brooke "I knew you could do it and now Jay isn't walking out of here as the WWE Champion."

"Kayla did you see what…You were involved in this?" Randy yelled as he walked in

"Orton calm down I only cashed in Money in the Bank for two reasons one I hate Jay and Two I didn't want him to walk out of here as the WWE Champion so you're welcome." Brooke said "Besides if you won I would wait to cash in the briefcase."

"Well I did calm down when you won so I'm not mad at you but understand I will get my title back. Randy said

"That I'll be looking forward to Orton." Brooke smiled

_Me: Looks like Christian got another short reign than the last one. Guess he isn't meant to hold the WWE Championship lol What will happen to Brooke since she got a huge target on her back? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys here is the Next Chapter :D It took me a while but hopefully the wait was worth it and I decided to post the Raw and Smackdown Chapters at the same time :D Hope you guys like that Idea :D :D Anyway I would like to think Nascar-Fan-99-1-2-29-88 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"Ok why is Vince making Carrie defend her title tonight?" Tyler asked as he and Caylee were in Brandon, Audrey and Carrie's locker room

"She's being punished for standing up to Vince and not pulling a Chicago Screw Job last night." Brandon smiled

"Hey I'm not one to betray my friends like that no matter what even if they have been jerks." Carrie said

"What about Mike?" Audrey asked

"Him and I stopped being friends the minute he hit me with the Briefcase at Over the Limit." Carrie Growled "So I would LOVE to pull a Cleveland Screw Job on him. Besides him nobody else."

"I don't blame you the Miz is annoying." Caylee said "He doesn't have to scream Awesome to get his point across."

"I punch him every time he does." Carrie said sounding annoyed

"Don't blame you." Tyler said "I would kick his skull in."

"Same." Brandon smiled

"So what's the first match tonight?" Carrie asked

"Tyler vs. Ziggles." Brandon said

"Caylee have his back tonight darning that match." Carrie said quickly

"How come?" Caylee asked "I don't mind but…"

"Two words…Vickie Guerrero." Carrie said growling "She may have no power now but she'll screw anyone out of a match at anytime."

"Ok I'll have his back then." Caylee said quickly

"Plus she's fat." Carrie snickered

"Did you have to add that detail?" Caylee and Tyler asked shuddering

"Yes yes I did." Carrie smirked "Isn't scaring newbie's awesome Brandon?" She asked as she hi fived Brandon

"Yes yes it is." Brandon smirked

"Let's just go Caylee." Tyler said sounding annoyed as he and Caylee left

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero from Hollywood, Florida Dolph Ziggler!" Justin Announced

Nick's theme played and he and Vickie came out and did their normal entrances and when they got done they waited for Tyler and Caylee.

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Caylee Warner from Los Angeles, California Tyler Warner!" Justin announced

_Made of Scars _by _Stone Sour _played and Tyler and Caylee came out with Tyler wearing Red and Black Wrestling Tights, and Red Wrestling Boots. Caylee had on an A Noir Spectacle White Top, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Converse. When they got to the ring Caylee got close to Vickie making her back away then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick was down Tyler got in position and when he got up Tyler went for _Better Than Chuck Norris _and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Tyler Warner!" Justin announced

After Tyler won Caylee went in the ring and hugged him then they celebrated a bit till they heard _The Truth Shall Set You Free _Tyler got on the defensive and looked for Ron then after a moment of looking Caylee screamed and Tyler looked behind him and saw Ron with a chair which he kicked him knocking him down then he and Caylee went to the back

"What is it with that Truth guy?" Caylee asked as they walked back to the locker room

"Brandon told me that he's out to get me because he thinks I'm after his job." Tyler said

"Seriously? Why does he think that?" Caylee asked

"He thinks everything is a conspiracy around here from what I heard." Tyler said as he and Caylee walked back in the locker room

"I saw what happened." Brandon said as the siblings sat down "And Ron isn't going to stop until he takes you out Tyler."

"What should I do?" Tyler asked

"Simple if you have to face him tonight to get to the finals then beat him up as much as you can." Brandon said

"I hope he does get to the Semi finals." Tyler growled as he watched Ron vs. Rey "When he does I'm kicking his ass!"

"Calm down Tyler ok?" Caylee asked

"I can't help it I didn't do anything to him and he thinks he can attack me!" Tyler yelled as Ron won the match "Good I can't wait to kick his ass tonight."

"Feel better knowing that he'll go to the finals?"Caylee asked

"A little but I still want his ass." Tyler growled

"You'll get it after Brandon vs. Mike." Carrie said walking back in

"Wait Brandon is in this?" Tyler asked "But isn't he Raw's Money in the Bank winner?"

"Yeah because Vince ran out of top superstars and all that." Brandon smiled "I don't mind though because I can beat Carrie without cashing in the Briefcase." He smirked and Carrie rolled her eyes and pushed him out

"I'll believe it when I see it." Carrie said sounding annoyed as she shut the door

"So who do you want to win this next match?" Caylee asked

"Brandon I'm tired of facing Mike over and over." Carrie said "Hopefully Brandon wins this."

"Same because I'm not in the mood to face Mike tonight either." Tyler said watching the match "Who are the two Divas at ring side?"

"Danica Reed and Jasmine El." Carrie said "Danica Reed is the blonde chick who is Mike's manager and Jasmine El is the Brunette and Layla's sister she is the current WWE Divas Champion and Brandon's girlfriend."

"Oh ok I heard of Jasmine but never of Danica." Tyler said

"I don't blame you she sucks." Carrie said watching the match some more

"From what I saw I agree." Caylee said "I heard she can't even wrestle so why is she on the main roster?"

"Let's just say she's good at blowing off the right people." Carrie said in disgust

"Ewwwww." Both Caylee and Tyler said shuddering

"I know." Carrie said shuddering as well then she saw that Brandon won "Tyler good luck Brandon is not an easy opponent trust me I helped him win NXT Season 4 and win the tag titles with him."

"I saw he was the only good rookie on NXT Season 4 I don't even know what's going on on Season 5." Tyler said

"All I know is that it's going on too long." Carrie said

"Longer than the last 4 seasons I know that." Tyler said getting up "Wish me luck. Don't forget I have to go through that Ron guy first."

"Good luck Tyler." Carrie smiled as he left

"The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina R Truth!" Justin announced

Ron came out with no theme music once again (He NEEDS theme Music already!) And did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he waited for Tyler

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California Tyler Warner!" Justin Announced

_Made Of Scars _played again and Tyler came out and ran in the ring and started beating on Ron till the ref broke them up and made them go to their corners then when he rang the bell Tyler started beating on Ron again

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ron was finally down after a while Tyler stood and got in position and when he got up Tyler proudly did _Better Than Chuck Norris _then pinned Ron and won.

"Here is your winner Tyler Warner!" Justin Announced

After Tyler won he started kicking Ron till he was out of the ring then stood in the ring and braced himself to face Brandon.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and the winner will get a World Heavyweight Championship title shot introducing first in the ring from Los Angeles, California Tyler Warner!" Justin announced as he posed a bit

"And his opponent from Boise, Idaho he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the Raw Money in the Bank winner Brandon Hall!" Justin announced

_Animal I have Become _by _Three Days Grace _played and Brandon came out wearing his Blue and Black Wrestling Gear with a Blue and Black short sleeved flannel shirt unbuttoned. When he got in the ring he handed the ref his title belt and Briefcase then shook Tyler's hand then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Tyler was down Brandon went on the ropes and hung on for balance and when Tyler got up he tried to go for _Hands Held High _but Tyler quickly did _Better Than Chuck Norris _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Tyler Warner!" Justin announced

After he won he celebrated a bit then waited for Carrie but instead of her theme playing a different one played and he saw the Chairman of the Board Vince McMahon walk towards the ring.

"Mr. Warner congratulations on winning the tournament." Vince said "But unfortunately yours and Carrie's match will happen next week."

"Ok." Tyler said nodding his head as he went to the back

"Wonder why Vince made our match next week?" Carrie asked Tyler met up with her

"I don't know but it can't be good." Tyler said as they saw Hunter come out and relive Vince of all of his duties

"Ok I was in DX the first time they reunited and Hunter is one of my good friends so don't worry ok?" Carrie asked

"Alright." Tyler said

_Me: Looks like it's Tyler vs. Carrie next week :D And what will happen with Triple H in Charge? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys here is the Smackdown Chapter for this week :D :D What will happen with Brooke, Christian and Randy? Read below to find out :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 5

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the NEW WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony announced

_The Natives _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Brooke came out wearing a Psylo Charlys Dress with a pair of Combat Boots and the WWE Championship on her left shoulder. When she got in the ring she raised it happily then got a Microphone and got nervous a bit then waited then started talking.

"Wow I really didn't expect this." Brooke smiled in shock "I mean I'm still a rookie and hell I didn't even have a match here on Smackdown yet. I just started here last week chasing some crazy guy who's been after the WWE Championship all because his very first reign lasted for 5 days then since Sin Cara got injured before Sunday I had to take over for him in the Money in the Bank match. Which I won by the way!" She smiled and the fans cheered for her "Then after I won let's just say I didn't like the outcome of the WWE Championship match so I decided to cash in Money in the Bank that night and look where it got me." She smiled raising the WWE Championship "I can't believe after only a few days here I became the second woman ever in the WWE to hold this Championship. This is such an…" She was about to say but she got cut off by Jay's theme playing and he came out

"Cut the music!" He yelled as he walked down to the ring "I said cut the music!" Then it got cut "Brooke who the hell do you think you are! I've been here longer than you and it took me years to hold the WWE Championship while you came in and stole the belt from me after not being here even for a week!" He yelled as he got in the ring "You know what I'm getting my rematch right here and now!" He growled getting in her face but turned around as Randy's theme played and he came out

"Calm down Christian." Randy said as he got in the ring "If anyone is going to get their rematch it's going to be me." He growled getting in Jay's face

"Don't forget Randy she beat ME for the title therefore I got first dibs on a rematch." Jay Growled

"I was the Champ first going into Money in the Bank and therefore I get dibs on a rematch first." Randy growled

"I kept getting screwed out of the Championship so if anyone faces Brooke first it's me." Jay growled "And there is nothing you can…" He was about to say but _Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla came out

"Hold on guys." Kayla said on stage "Now I understand that your both in line for a rematch…well Christian shouldn't get one at all after the way he got the title." She growled "But both of you have matches tonight Randy is facing Kane in a street fight and Christian you want a fight well we got a special guest from Raw so tonight it'll be you vs. the World Champion Carrie Wilson!" Kayla smirked as Jay started freaking out

"Brooke we have a problem you didn't have a match here on Smackdown yet so we're going to fix that." Kayla continued "Do me a favor in your match tonight please beat the heck out of Cody Rhodes." She begged

"Don't worry Kayla you can count on me." Brooke smiled as Kayla went to the back then Brooke followed.

"So someone is finally getting a match here huh?" Carrie asked as she saw Brooke

"Yep." Brooke smiled as she walked up to Carrie "So what are you doing here on the Blue Brand?"

"I was supposed to face Cody for the IC Title tonight but apparently Kayla had different plans." Carrie said with a laugh

"Well at least you can beat up Jay tonight." Brooke said with a laugh as well

"Yeah." Carrie smiled "But Jay is one of my close friends back here…I'm married to his step brother."

"That's Edge right?" Brooke asked

"Yep." Carrie smiled

"Lucky." Brooke said quickly as she saw Jay

"Hey Carrie good luck tonight." Jay smiled

"Thanks you too." Carrie smiled as she saw Brooke glare at him "Do you honestly hate him?"

"Yep." Brooke said glaring at him some more

"You know I am a pretty nice guy when there are no cameras around." Jay said

"Hard to believe." Brooke said glaring at him some more

"Think about it when we really talked there were Cameras around right?" Jay asked

"Come to think about it there were." Brooke said

"And there are none right now right?" Jay asked

"Right." Brooke said sounding confused

"So I'm being nice right now." Jay smiled "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot."

"It's ok but I still have bad feelings for you because of it." Brooke said still glaring "Please understand."

"I do I hope we can be friends." Jay said

"We'll see." Brooke said as she walked away

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first Cody Rhodes!" Tony announced

Cody's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and forcing people to wear paper bags when he got done he waited for Brooke

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony announced

_The Natives _played again and Brooke came out wearing a Poizen Industries Cupcake Cult Fang Top, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Neptune Spring Platform Ankle Boots, and the WWE Championship on her left shoulder. When she got in the ring she raised it happily then handed it to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cody was somehow down Brooke went up on the top rope and did _Bitter Taste _and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Champion Brooke!" Tony announced

After she won the ref handed her back the WWE Championship and she raised it happily then celebrated with it a bit then Jay's theme played and he didn't come out and Brooke knew that that meant as she turned around and bashed him with the belt then smirked and went to the back.

_Me: Lol looks like Brooke was one step ahead of Christian lol What will happen next week on Smackdown? Who will get the title shot? Randy or Christian? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys here are the two Chapters for the week it would have been three but there was no PPV this week sadly :( But at least you gys get two Chapters at the same time right? :D Anyway I would like to think Nascar-Fan-99-1-2-29-88 for reviewing the last chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 6

"Ready for your match against Carrie tonight?" Caylee asked as her and Tyler arrived at the arena

"You bet." Tyler smiled "Brooke won't be the only champion in the family after tonight."

"I know after you win the World Heavyweight Championship tonight I'll win the Divas Champion next." Caylee smiled

"I wish you luck my sister." Tyler smiled as they walked in their locker room which they shared with Carrie, Brandon and Audrey.

"Thank you." Caylee smiled

"Anytime." Tyler smiled

"You two are in a good mood." Audrey smiled as she was getting ready for a match

"Well I got a shot at the World Title tonight." Tyler smiled "And we'll be a family of Champions as soon as Caylee becomes the Divas Champion."

"Good Luck on that." Audrey smiled "Anyway I got a match against Nicki tonight. And Adrienne told me to tell you that you'll be teaming up with Adrianna tonight to take on Melina and Maryse tonight."

"Alright." Caylee smiled as she got changed into a White and Pink striped top, White Wrestling Tights and Pink Wrestling Boots. "See you later Tyler" She smiled as she went to Starpower's locker room

"Hey guys." Caylee smiled

"Hey Caylee ready for our match?" Adrianna asked

"You bet can you tell me about Maryse?" Caylee asked

"Total bitch." Both Karla and Adrianna said

"What do you mean?" Caylee asked

"Let's just say she's one of those beauty queen types of people." Karla said

"And she's French." Adrianna said and the three of them broke out into laughter

"Let's go guys." Karla smiled as they walked to the ring "By the way Caylee you can go out with us on our theme."

"You guys are ok with it?" Caylee asked

"You bet." Adrianna smiled

"Ok." Caylee smiled as Melina and Maryse were already out there

"Let's go guys." Karla smiled as _Fade Out _by _Seether _played and they went out

"And their opponents being accompanied to the ring by the United States Champion Karla Wilson the team of Luz Angel and Caylee Warner!" Justin announced

When they got to the ring they glared at Maryse then the match started with her and Caylee

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Maryse and Adrianna and when Maryse was down Adrianna went on the top rope and did her finisher which was the _Shooting Star Press _and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Caylee Warner and Luz Angel!" Justin announced

After they won Caylee went in the ring and hugged her and Karla went in and joined in on the hug and they celebrated a bit then went to the back.

"That was awesome." Caylee smiled as they got back to Starpower's locker room "No wonder you're related to Sin Cara."

"He did train me a bit." Adrianna smiled then frowned "No he did not use Roids to train me."

"I heard about that." Caylee said "Sorry Adrianna."

"It's not your fault." Adrianna said "Oh look Hunter is on TV."

"Pretty cool that he's in charge now." Karla smiled

"He and Laura have been helping my brother and I out a lot." Adrianna smiled

"Who's Laura?" Caylee asked

"I am and this is my assistant Carissa." A Blonde headed girl said as her and a Brunette walked in

"I'm her best friend." Carissa said

"Same thing." Laura said

"Is not." Carissa fake argued with her

"Is too." Laura fake argued with her

"I'm going to go on a limb and say that those two are related to Shawn Michaels and Hunter am I right?" Caylee asked

"Yep." Karla said "They're their daughters."

"What gave you that idea genus?" Laura asked

"You guys are fighting like them." Caylee said

"Damn it Carissa I told you no fighting around other people you'll give us away." Laura said fake fighting with Carissa

"Hey you started it." Carissa said fake fighting with her

"Did not." Laura said quickly

"So why are you guys in here?" Caylee asked

"We came to meet you." Carissa smiled

"You did?" Caylee asked

"Of course and if there is anything you need let us know my dad is in charge around here." Laura smiled

"Thank you guys I think." Caylee said sounding confused

"We'll see you later we're going to try to get her dad out of that suit." Carissa smiled as her and Laura left

"They're weird." Caylee said quickly

"Yes but you'll get used to them they're very useful." Karla smiled

"Very." Adrianna smiled

"Ok." Caylee smiled "Hey my brother is joining Truth and Hunter in the ring."

_**In The ring**_

"Triple H Sir sorry for interrupting but I was wondering if I can take care of him for you." Tyler said "He thinks I'm trying to take his job and…"

"You are trying to take my job!" Ron yelled "You're part of the Conspiracy against me!"

"What Conspiracy?" Tyler yelled "You're insane!"

"I told him but he wouldn't listen to me." Hunter said laughing

"See you two are going against me right now!" Ron yelled

"Look Tyler I'm really happy that you want to help me with him but I already signed a guy to help me with that." Hunter smiled as Ron left the ring and when he got to the stage John Morrison's theme played and he came out and attacked Ron and Tyler and Hunter laughed as they went to the back

"That was classic sir." Tyler smiled as he and Hunter were in the back

"Thank you and it's an honor to meet you." Hunter smiled as he shook Tyler's hand "Good luck against Carrie and let me say she's not an easy opponent." Then he whispered to him "I think she cheats." Then Tyler laughed

"I doubt that sir I watched a lot of her matches and she doesn't cheat." Tyler laughed

"Well good luck tonight." Hunter smiled as he patted his back "By the way are you related to a Brooke Warner?"

"Yeah she's my sister why do ask?" Tyler asked

"Because I'll be on Smackdown tomorrow and I've wanted to meet her." Hunter smiled

"Well tell her I said hi then." Tyler smiled

"Will do." Hunter smiled as he walked off

"Better get ready for my match then." Tyler smiled as he walked back to his locker room and got ready

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Los Angeles, California Tyler Warner!" Justin announced

_Made Of Scars _by _Stone Sour _played and Tyler came out wearing a pair of Blue and White Striped Wrestling Tights and Blue Wrestling Boots. When he got in the ring he posed then waited for Carrie.

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One half of the WWE Tag team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced

One of Carrie's Singles Themes _Lying From You _by _Linkin Park _played and Carrie came out wearing a Lip Service Millennium Moon Halter Top with matching Leggings, a pair of Black Flame Mid Calf Boots, The IC Title around her right shoulder, one of the tag team title belts around her left and the World Title around her left and the World Title around her stomach. When she got in the ring she posed with her belts then smiled and handed them to the ref where he raised the World Title then rang the bell and Tyler and Carrie shook hands before they locked up

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Carrie was down Tyler got in position and when she got up he tried to hit his finisher but she speared him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced

After she won she helped Tyler up and hugged him and he raised her hand and got out of the ring to let her have her moment. When he did though _Cult of Personality _by _Living Colour _played and both he and Carrie were looking around to see who had that theme and after a few minutes Phil came out and Both Carrie and Tyler looked on in shocked

"_Isn't he supposed to be gone?" _Tyler thought as Phil went in the ring and had a stare down with Carrie and Tyler went to the back

"What a way to return huh?" Brandon asked as Tyler walked back in

"I know both Carrie and I were in shock." Tyler said laughing a bit

"So were we." Brandon and Audrey said

"Well I know one thing I'll be looking forward to next week's Raw." Tyler said with a laugh as he got ready to go

_Me: Seriously I thought Punk was supposed to be gone? Oh well at least he's back :D Wonder what will happen next week? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys here is this weeks Smackdown Chapter and let me just say Brooke decides to get revenge for someone in this Chapter :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 7

"Damn Punk returned last night and I missed it." Brooke smiled as she got ready for Smackdown

"You didn't watch it?" Natalya asked

"I did but I should have been there myself." Brooke smiled more

"Why weren't you?" April (AJ) Asked

"Because Tyler would get on to me about fighting the guys and all that." Brooke said sounding annoyed

"Well if you ask me he should shut up about it if you won Money in the Bank, Pinned Christian and beat Cody Rhodes all in the same week." Celeste (Kaitlyn) Said

"I agree but he won't." Brooke said changing into a Cyberdog Liquid Logo Shirt in Pink and Silver, Cyberdog Techtronic Flares in Pink and Black and a pair of Mid Calf Boots with Dark Red Bat and Flames "He keeps trying to play the over protective brother."

"That's what older brothers do can't blame him for looking out for you." Natalya said

"I know but I can hate him for it." Brooke smirked

"Don't forget you'll have to see him at Christmas and PPV events." April laughed

"Damn it I'll never get rid of Tyler." Brooke said pretending to be sad and gently kicking her bag

"Sorry." Celeste laughed

"It's fine I can always brag about holding this baby." Brooke smiled holding up the WWE Championship

"Good point." Natalia smiled as they saw Hunter in the ring talking

"Hey what do you think Hunter will do now?" Brooke asked

"I don't know but I'm interested to watch." April smiled

"Same." Brooke smiled then frowned as Jay's theme played and he came out "Will he learn?"

"Doesn't look like it." Celeste said looking on

"Let's listen." Brooke said

_**In The Ring**_

"Look Hunter sorry for interrupting but I want you to know that Kayla back there is running Smackdown into the ground." Jay said to Hunter "I mean she's letting a Rookie run around with the WWE Championship. You won't stand for that won't you?"

"You got a point Christian." Hunter said "But then again she wouldn't have the WWE Championship if you didn't spit in Randy's eye which made Kayla so mad that she forced a woman to cash in Money in the Bank on you." He said "Not that there's anything wrong with that." He said quickly "Anyway Christian you interrupting me is like a slap in the face. And I hate being slapped in the face. So tonight you'll go one on one with John Morrison." He smiled and Jay threw a fit and left the ring

"Now anyway." Hunter continued "As for the WWE Championship Brooke Warner will defend it in a no holds barred three way match with her opponents being Randy Orton." He smiled "And Unfortunately Christian. Now another thing…" Hunter tried to say but he got cut off by Ron's _The Truth Shall Set You Free _thing and he came our

"Now hold on Triple H." Ron said as he got in the ring "We still didn't solve the conspiracy against me last night! You see little Jimmy cost me my shot at Capitol Punishment and Spiders and…"

"Yeah yeah Spiders and Ladders cost you your match at Money in the Bank." Hunter said sounding annoyed "I know we heard this Story before over and over again."

"It's true!" Ron yelled

"Look Truth I'll tell you what I'll put you in a match tonight how about that?" Hunter asked "And your opponent will be…" He tried to say but _The Natives _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Brooke came out

"Triple H Sir I am really sorry for interrupting you but I have some beef with this guy right here." Brooke said glaring at Ron

"Who are you?" Ron asked rudely

"I don't mind but you're here and he's on Raw why do you have a problem with him?" Hunter asked

"Yeah why do you have a problem with me?" Ron asked rudely

"Simple you've been stalking my brother week after week all because you think he's after your job!" Brooke yelled

"He is after my job!" Ron yelled "It's the Conspiracy against me!"

"Shut up about a stupid conspiracy against you that doesn't exist!" Brooke yelled

"It does exist!" Ron yelled as he turned to his sides and talked to them

"Triple H put me in a match against him tonight." Brooke growled "I'll be his opponent!"

"Ok we got a match it'll be R Truth vs. Brooke Warner." Hunter smiled

"No no no!" Ron yelled

"Yes yes yes!" Brooke yelled happily as she went to the back

"Sorry for interrupting you sir but that guy has been after my family on Raw since they got there and I hate the guy myself because of his 'Conspiracy theory' that doesn't exist." Brooke said as Hunter got to the back

"Hey don't worry about it." Hunter smiled "I've wanted to meet you for a while since Money in the Bank."

"You have?" Brooke asked

"You bet." Hunter smiled more "I'm impressed by anyone who doesn't have a match on their brand right away and win a major title."

"Well thank you sir." Brooke smiled as she turned red

"Anytime listen if you need anything at all let me know I'm the one who knows about wrestling not these rookies back here." Hunter said

"Dad don't lie to our WWE Champion." Laura said as her and Carissa walked up to him

"More people than you know about this sport Uncle Hunter." Carissa said sternly crossing her arms

"What she said." Laura said sternly crossing her arms

"Hey I can fire you two you know." Hunter said pointing at them

"You can't fire me I'm your daughter." Laura smirked

"Damn." Hunter said face palming himself "Well I can fire Carissa." He smirked

"Do and my dad will hunt your ass down and don't forget he has his own hunting show." Carissa smirked

"What's it called again?" Laura asked "The 'Hunt Triple H's ass down' Show?"

"Hey watch your language young lady!" Hunter yelled "And no it's not called that I know I guest starred on that show."

"Oh yeah you guest starred as that bear that my dad shot." Carissa said

"Oh yeah now I remember." Laura smirked

"Brooke I'll talk to you later these two need to be taught a lesson." Hunter said as Laura and Carissa ran laughing and Hunter ran after them

"I'm going to like it here." Laura smirked as she went and got ready for her match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina R-Truth!" Tony announced

Ron came out once again to NO theme music and walked in the ring and just acted crazy and waited for Brooke.

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony announced

_The Natives _played again and Brooke came out wearing a Lip Service Erotomechanics Screen V-neck Top with matching Skirt and Arm Warmers, a pair of Mad Fish Big Zipper Black Boots and the WWE Championship in her right hand. When she got to the ring she posed with the belt then handed it to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ron was down Brooke went up on the top rope and tried to do _Bitter Taste_ but she felt someone take her off and beat her up till someone pulled that person off and help her before she went into unconsciousness.

What seemed like Forever Brooke woke up in what appeared to be the Trainer's room

"Thank god you're up." A guy smiled at her

"What happened?" Brooke asked softly as she got up

"Jay thought it would be a good idea to beat the living day lights out of you." The guy said "Good thing he stopped when I got in there."

"Thanks." Brooke smiled "But who are you my brain is a little fuzzy right now."

"Brian Danielson but out there the fans know me as Daniel Brian." Brian smiled

"Nice to meet you Brian." Brooke smiled "And thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Brian smiled

_Me: Awwwwwwww Brian is so sweet for helping her :3 Does he like her or something? You'll have to see in the coming weeks :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next two Chapters and since Beth turned heel on Monday I decided to turn two of my OC's in my stories (This account and my other one) So I hope you guys like it :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter and I would like to think HardyxLover and The Cajun Phoenix for adding this story to their favorites :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 8

"Excited about the Divas Battle Royal?" Tyler asked as Caylee got ready for the Divas battle Royal

"You bet." Caylee smiled as she had on the same outfit she did last week "I can't believe I might get a shot at the Divas Championship at Summerslam."

"Don't forget I have the Divas Money in the Bank Briefcase so I can put myself in the match at Summerslam." Audrey said patting her Briefcase "But I'll wait to set up a match on my own if a heel is Champion or there isn't a Divas match at a PPV."

"You're Awesome Audrey." Caylee smiled

"Thanks." Audrey smiled "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." Caylee smiled "Hey Tyler what match are you in tonight?"

"I'm teaming up with Brandon to take on Mike and Ron so I need you to have my back." Tyler said

"Don't worry I will be I've been wondering how Danica is when it comes to fighting so wish me luck." Caylee smiled "Anyway I got to go I'll see you later."

"Good luck sis." Tyler smiled as Caylee left

When almost all the Divas we in the ring _Like Me _by _Girlicious _played and Alicia came out wearing a Glittery Tank top, Black women's Wrestling tights and black women's Wrestling Boots when she got to the ring she smiled and put her fist up and saw that everyone was shocked that she didn't come out with Bridget and Tonya.

"And finally from Los Angeles, California Caylee Warner!" Justin Announced

_Nylon 6/6 _by _Stone Sour _played and Caylee came out and went to the ring and smiled as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The 6 people in the ring left are Caylee, Alicia, Bridget, Tonya and the Bella Twins and when Brie was against the rope Caylee ran towards the rope and attacked Brie eliminating her then when Nicki was coming towards her Caylee ducked and eliminated her then saw as the New Nexus Divas minus Alicia talking and Alicia looked at them on the other side of the ring and Caylee thought about attacking her then she saw Alicia run towards them and eliminate Bridget and Tonya was still on the ropes then Caylee ran towards them and help Alicia eliminate her then her and Alicia fought till Caylee was eliminated

"Here is your winner Alicia Brooks!" Justin announced

After she won Caylee went in the ring and held out her hand and Alicia hesitated for a minute then shook it and smiled then Jasmine walked in the ring and shook Alicia's hands as well then Beth Phoenix Maria's sister Amanda Kanellis and Ron's sister Kiki Killings ran in the ring and attacked all three of them then Amanda got a microphone

"You know what Kiki, Beth and I have in Common?" Amanda asked "We're tired of not getting our shot around here! We've been buried for too long!"

"That's right Amanda we have been." Kiki said taking the Microphone from her "There is a Conspiracy against my brother R Truth and there is a Conspiracy against the three of us and we're tired of it!"

"And you three bimbos will pay for taking our shot at the Divas Championship!" Beth yelled as she dropped the Microphone and hugged Amanda and Kiki then went to the back

"Who were the three people that attacked us?" Caylee asked as she was back in the Divas locker room with Jasmine and Alicia

"Beth Phoenix, Amanda Kanellis and Kiki Killings." Jasmine said "Amanda and Beth used to be faces but Kiki must have convinced them to turn heel because they were hardly used."

"Outside the ring Beth is pretty nice." Alicia smiled

"Hey is CM Punk your brother?" Caylee asked

"Yep." Alicia smiled as she turned red

"Wow you're pretty nice." Caylee smiled

"She used to not be." Jasmine said

"What do you mean?" Caylee asked

"I used to be a heel that thought I was better than everyone else then what my brother said to Cena a few weeks ago about leaving the WWE opened my eyes and made me think about what I've been doing so I decided to change for the better." Alicia said

"You do know 98% of the Locker room hates you right?" Jasmine asked

"I know only you, Carrie, Tara, Phil like me." Alicia said

"I like you." Caylee smiled "I thought you were pretty nice."

"Awwww thank you." Alicia smiled

"Anytime." Caylee smiled as she got up "I'll see you guys later I have to go watch Tyler's back against Ron and Mike

"May I go?" Alicia asked as she got up "Since Kiki may be at ringside for Ron and it will be a bad idea to go two against one

"I'll go since you just had a match Alicia I want you well rested up for when I face you at Summerslam." Jasmine said "Besides Brandon is my boyfriend."

"Ok." Alicia said "I'll make sure that Beth or Amanda don't come out."

"Well they're not really bitches so don't worry ok?" Jasmine asked

"Got it." Alicia said as Jasmine and Caylee left

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina being accompanied to the ring by Kiki R Truth!" Justin announced

After _The Truth Shall Set You Free _played Ron and Kiki came out to NO theme Music once again with Kiki came out wearing a Black Bikini Top, Black Short Shorts and Black Heels. When they got in the ring Ron was going Crazy and Kiki yelled at the fans

"And his tag team partner from Cleveland, Ohio being accompanied to the ring by Danica Reed The Miz!" Justin announced

Mike's theme played and he and Danica came out with Danica wearing a Miz Jersey, Blue Jeans and White Nikes. When they got in the ring Mike did his poses and Danica cheered for him

"And their opponents first from Los Angeles, California being accompanied to the ring by Caylee Warner Tyler Warner!" Justin announced

_Made of Scars _by _Stone Sour _played and Tyler and Caylee came out with Tyler wearing Blue and White Wrestling Tights and Boots and Caylee was wearing her outfit from earlier and when they got to the ramp they glared at their opponents (Mostly Ron and Kiki)

"And his tag team partner being accompanied to the ring the WWE Divas Champion Jasmine from Boise, Idaho he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the 2011 Raw Money in the Bank winner Brandon Hall!" Justin announced

_Animal I have Become _by _Three Days Grace _played and Brandon and Jasmine came out with Brandon wearing his Black and white Wrestling Gear with his Black and White Short Sleeved Flannel shirt unbuttoned One of the Tag team title belts on his right shoulder and the Briefcase in his left hand. Jasmine had on a Black and White Girls Flannel Shirt, Black Jeans and White converse. When they got to the ramp they nodded to Tyler and Caylee and they returned the nods then Tyler and Brandon went in the ring and Caylee and Jasmine kept Danica and Kiki away from ring then the match started with Ron and Tyler

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Mike and Brandon and after a Distraction from Danica Mike hit the _Skull Crushing Finale _on him and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners R Truth and The Miz!" Justin announced

After they won they celebrated a bit then Danica and Kiki tried to get in the ring but Caylee and Jasmine ran them off with Chairs. Meanwhile Mike was holding Tyler and Ron struck him with the water bottle then dropped him and went to the back smirking

"Damn it!" Caylee yelled as she saw the whole thing after they chased Danica and Kiki back to Ron's and Mike's locker room "I can't believe Ron!" She yelled again

"Calm down Caylee." Jasmine said

"I can't! He will pay!" Caylee yelled "First Brooke now Tyler he's going to pay!"

"Caylee you can't face Ron right now." Jasmine said

"Why can't I both Brooke and Tyler faced him!" Caylee yelled

"Because you two along with Alicia and a partner of your guy's choice is going to face Beth, Amanda, Kiki and Danica next week." Adrienne said walking up to them

"You can't put me in a match next week I want Ron!" Caylee yelled

"You're going to have to wait now I know your new Caylee but I make the decisions not you." Adrienne said sternly as she walked away

"Be Lucky that was not Kayla you yelled at." Jasmine said "She would have slapped the shit out of you."

"Well I'm calling him out next week." Caylee growled then she calmed down "Anyway we need one more Partner."

"How about your sister Brooke?" Jasmine suggested

"She has too much going on on Smackdown right now with Randy and Jay." Caylee asked "How about we ask Audrey?"

"Good idea she'll say yes." Jasmine smiled

_Me: Looks like next week Danica, Kiki, Beth and Amanda will get it :D :D But will they lose next week or will they cheat to win? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey guys here is Brooke's Chapter :D I got the Smackdown Spoilers for this week and I had to decide what to do and I did so I hope you like :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 9

"So that Ron guy is here again tonight?" Brooke asked as she arrived for Smackdown

"Oh yeah and he brought Kiki with him this time." Natalia said as they walked into the Divas Locker room

"Kiki?" Brooke asked confused

"His sister she thinks Impact Wrestling is better than WWE and all that." Natalya said sounding mad

"Well if she thinks that why doesn't she go there?" Brooke asked

"She's helping her brother with the whole Conspiracy thing." Natalya said

"They think everything is a conspiracy against them?" Brooke asked sounding annoyed

"Oh yeah and everyone hates them for it." Natalya said sounding annoyed as well

"So do I Natalie so do I." Brooke said as she got changed into a Red Queens Black Legion Black and Purple Gothic Corset Top, Lip Service Caged Skirt, and a pair of New Rock Boots 591 Black Flame Mid Calf Boots

"Well your siblings have some beef with Ron am I right?" Natalia asked

"Oh yeah." Brooke growled as she saw Kiki "Is that Kiki?"

"Yep." Natalia said

"Be right back." Brooke growled as she walked up to Kiki "Hey Killings!"

"What the hell do you want?" Kiki asked rudely and Brooke pushed her

"Why the hell do you have a problem with my brother and sister?" Brooke growled at her

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kiki said and Brooke pushed her again

"My siblings Tyler and Caylee Warner!" Brooke yelled

"Oh them well they're after mine and Ron's Jobs!" Kiki yelled "It's the Conspiracy against us!"

"What Conspiracy?" Brooke yelled

"You know exactly conspiracy!" Kiki yelled

"Kiki what the hell are you doing here?" Kayla asked rudely as she walked up to her and Brooke

"I have to have my brother's back against Orton and Morrison!" Kiki yelled

"Um no you're not you have a match tonight." Kayla said getting in her face

"You're not my boss!" Kiki yelled

"Um News flash as long as you are on Smackdown I AM YOUR BOSS SO DEAL WITH IT!" Kayla yelled "Oh and your opponent is the WWE Champion."

"I have to face a guy? Hell no!" Kiki yelled

"Are you stupid?" Kayla yelled at the top of her lungs "You've been talking to the WWE Champion."

"I have?" Kiki asked sounding confused "Then who is it."

"IT'S BROOKE YOU'RE FACING BROOKE TONIGHT!" Kayla yelled at the top of her lungs

"Who's Brooke?" Kiki asked

"Somebody hit her!" Brooke yelled

"Gladly!" Kayla yelled punching Kiki down knocking her out

"What the hell is her problem?" Brooke asked calming her voice down

"She's stupid that's what." Kayla said doing the same

"Well everyone is right when they say you're scarier than the Raw GM." Brooke said still calming her voice down "How did you do that?"

"My brother has been training for MMA and I told him he's too old to and he taught me some tricks to shut me up." Kayla smiled "It works when it comes to intimidation. One thing you need to learn when you're the GM of Smackdown or Raw you got to make the roster scared of you."

"I've been scared of you since my first night here but I'm glad you're on my side." Brooke said quickly

"Well you also have to be nice when you can which I am don't worry…Just don't piss me off." Kayla said growling a bit

"I'm not." Brooke said quickly

"Good." Kayla said as they watched Natalya's match against April which April lost and Natalya was beating her up

"I thought Natalya was cool." Brooke said sounding confused

"She is creative wanted her to be a heel again." Kayla said "You see Brooke there are three kinds of heels here heels that have to be heels, heels that want to be heels and in between heels for example Kiki is a heel because she wants to be, Natalya, Beth and Amanda are heels because they have to be and Jay is a in Between heel."

"Oh ok so Natalya, Beth and Amanda are faces backstage and in the ring right?" Brooke asked

"Exactly." Kayla said

"So Kiki is a bitch because she wants to be?" Brooke asked

"Oh yeah." Kayla said holding her head

"Wish me luck in taking her out." Brooke said as she walked away

"I better watch Brooke's back tonight I got a bad feeling tonight." Kayla said

"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina Kiki!" Tony announced

_Conspiracy _by _Paramore _played and Kiki came out wearing a Black Corset, Black Wrestling Tights and Black Wrestling Boots. When Kiki got in the ring she yelled at the fans then waited for Brooke

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony Announced

Brooke decided to go out on _Bitter Taste _by _Three Days Grace _and when she came out she glared at Kiki then walked to the ring and got in the ring and handed her belt to the ref and he rang the bell and started the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Kiki was down Brooke went up on the top rope and almost did _Bitter Taste _on her but someone with short black hair ran down and attacked Brooke and when Kiki got up she helped the girl attack Brooke.

"Stop right now!" Kayla yelled as she walked out "You two bitches I had enough of you! Especially you Lisa! So I'll tell you what next week on Smackdown it'll be the two bitches from raw vs. The WWE Champion Brooke and myself!" Kayla yelled as she dropped the mic and ran to the ring and chased out Lisa and Kiki then went to check on Brooke

"Ok who was the chick that attacked me?" Brooke asked as her and Kayla were back in Kayla's office

"Lisa Orton her and I were best friends and were in Evolution together." Kayla said

"What happened?" Brooke asked

"Well she got jealous of me because I became the Raw GM then and I dated her brother." Kayla said "She turned into a bitch because she was being buried and I was rising up."

"If she was truly your best friend she would have been happy for you." Brooke said

"I guess she was using me because I was always better than her." Kayla said "Wow I can't believe I'm telling this to you." She said with a laugh "I never told any of the new Superstars or Divas this."

"I must be special then huh?" Brooke asked as she smiled

"Doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently." Kayla said laughing

"Ok." Brooke said laughing softly then they heard a knock at the door

"Come in." Kayla smiled and Brian walked in "Oh Brian what can I do for you?"

"Well I came to see if Brooke was ok." Brian said

"Don't worry I am." Brooke smiled "Kayla is taking good care of me."

"That makes me worried knowing Kayla." Brian said slowly backing away

"Hey I have a heart I just don't show it." Kayla smiled

"Well I'm glad you're ok Brooke." Brian smiled

"Thanks." Brooke smiled

"I'll see you around." Brian smiled as he left

"Someone likes you." Kayla giggled

"Oh Brian?" Brooke asked "No way I'm out of his league."

"Brooke the kid is a nerd, he's a Vegan and he hates soda don't say you're out of his league." Kayla said

"He really does hate soda?" Brooke asked "That's weird."

"I know who doesn't like soda?" Kayla asked and Brooke shrugged her shoulders

"Well he is cute."Brooke smiled

"Try to get to know him a bit." Kayla smiled

"Well…Ok." Brooke said

"Anyway want to go to Raw on Monday and make sure that Kiki or Lisa don't ruin the 8 Diva tag team match that your sister Caylee is in?" Kayla asked

"Hell yeah." Brooke said

_Me: Looks like Caylee, Audrey, Jasmine and Alicia have backup in the 8 Diva tag team match themselves. But will that be enough? Or will the heels Cheat to win? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys here are the two next Chapters :D Next week there'll be three Chapters since I decided to Add the Summerslam Chapter along with next Weeks Raw and Smackdown Chapters :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for Reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 10

"Ok we're possibly screwed tonight." Jasmine said as her, Alicia, Caylee and Audrey got ready for the 8 Diva tag team match tonight

"What made you say that?" Alicia asked

"Kiki has Lisa at Ring side, Beth has Natalya we have nobody." Jasmine said

"Not true." Caylee smirked

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked

"Heard a rumor that Brooke and Kayla will be here tonight." Caylee smirked more "And knowing my sister if people start a Rumor about her it's bound to be true."

"I hope so because we can use all the backup we can at this point." Jasmine said getting ready

"So you're taking over for the Raw GM Tonight?" Brooke asked as her and Kayla were in Kayla's office getting ready for Raw.

"Pretty much." Kayla said "I heard that Adrienne is out on a family Emergency. If you ask me I blame Chris."

"Chris who?" Brooke asked

"Chris Jericho." Kayla said then smiled "I feel so sorry for her and Arianna for being related to him."

"Same here it would be hard being related to Jericho." Brooke said "Then again it's hard being related to my brother."

"Over protective?" Kayla asked

"Yep." Brooke said as Tyler walked in "And speak of the devil."

"What can I do for you Tyler?" Kayla asked

"I want to be added to John and Ron's match tonight." Tyler said

"I can't do that John has wanted to get hands on Ron for Months." Kayla said

"I want my hands on him too!" Tyler yelled

"I'll give him to you at Summerslam ok?" Kayla asked

"What about tonight?" Tyler asked as he yelled

"Fine I'll make you the special guest referee happy!" Kayla yelled

"If I can get close to Ron fine." Tyler Mumbled

"Brooke your brother is so ungrateful." Kayla said glaring at Tyler "He's Damn lucky he's not on Smackdown or I would have fed him to Mark Henry, Stephen (Sheamus), Khali and Jinder."

"Wow the rumors are true you are evil." Tyler said backing away from them

"Thank you." Kayla smiled "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks." Tyler mumbled as he walked out

"Wow he needs to be on Smackdown." Brooke laughed

"And have him be over protective of you when I need you and Randy to keep the WWE Championship away from Jay?" Kayla asked "I'd say you're doing fine without him."

"You're right." Brooke smiled "I'm finally free." She smiled more as she got a text from Caylee

_Hey sis you know that guy you have a problem with?-Caylee_

_Baldy or Blondie?-Brooke_

_The Blond one-Caylee_

_What about him?-Brooke_

_I just saw him-Caylee_

_Seriously?-Brooke_

_Seriously-Caylee_

"Kayla we have a problem." Brooke said quickly

"What?" Kayla asked

"Jay is here." Brooke said

"Seriously?" Kayla yelled as she got up

"Seriously." Brooke said

"Damn." Kayla growled "Brooke let me see your phone."

"Ok." Brooke said handing her Droid 2 to Kayla and she looked up Tyler's number and called him

"_What do you want Brooke?" _Tyler asked

"Wrong person." Kayla said "You want a match?"

"_Who is it against?" _Tyler asked

"The person who has been giving Brooke trouble over on Smackdown." Kayla said

"_You mean Christian?" _Tyler asked as he sounded like he got mad _"Tell him I said bring it!" _He yelled hanging up

"Problem solved." Kayla smirked "I can't wait to hear Jay's reaction that he has to face your brother."

"I think I already know how it'll go." Brooke smirked as she got up and imitated Jay "She has a brother? Oh great why doesn't anyone want me to hold the WWE Championship!"

"You're good." Kayla smiled

"Thanks." Brooke smiled as Caylee's match was next "Let's get some Weapons and lets go."

"Right." Kayla said as they quickly left her office

"The following 8 Diva tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Chicago, Illinois Amanda!" Justin Announced

_Papercut _by _Linkin Park _played and Amanda came out wearing a Black Bikini Top with matching Wrestling Tights and Boots. When she got in the ring she crossed her arms and waited for her tag team partners.

"And her tag team partner first from Cleveland, Ohio Danica Reed!" Justin Announced

_Run The World _by _Jennifer Lopez _played and Danica came out wearing a Light Pink Bikini Top with Matching Tights and Boots. When she got in the ring her and Amanda hugged happily then they waited for their partners

"And their tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by Lisa from Charlotte, North Carolina Kiki!" Justin announced

_Conspiracy _by _Paramore _played and Kiki and Lisa came out wearing a Black Blue Jean vest with Short Blue Jean shorts and a pair of Black Boots. Lisa had a Blue Jean jacket with a Blue tank top under it, Blue Jeans and Blue Nikes. When they got in the ring Lisa hugged Danica and Amanda and Kiki yelled at the fans then waited for Beth

"And their tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by Natalya she is the Glamazon Beth Phoenix!" Justin Announced

_Glamazon _played and Beth and Natalya came out and did their normal entrance and when they got in the ring they glared at the fans then waited for their opponents

"And their opponents first from Nashville, Tennessee she is the Divas Money in the Bank Winner Audrey Dunn!" Justin Announced

_Sick _by _Adelitas Way _played and Audrey came out wearing a Iron Fist Santeria Ladies Scoop Neck Tee, Lip Service Rocker Fit Side Laced Stretch Twill Jeans, a pair of Black Cowboy Boots and the Divas MITB Briefcase in her right hand. When Audrey got to the end of the stage she glared at the heels (Mostly Kiki and Lisa) and waited for her partners

"And her tag team partner first from Chicago, Illinois Alicia Brooks!" Justin Announced

Alicia's new theme which is her face theme _How Do You Like Me Now _by _Alexis Jordan _played and Alicia came out wearing a Black Sparkly Tank Top with Black Wrestling Tights and Boots. When she got to Audrey she hugged her then waited for her partners.

"And their Tag Team Partner from Los Angeles, California Caylee Warner!" Justin Announced

_Nylon 6/6 _by _Stone Sour _played and Caylee came out wearing a Purple and White Striped Tank top, Purple Skinny Jeans and White Wrestling Boots. When she got to her teammates she hugged them then waited for Jasmine

"And their tag team partner from London, England she is the WWE Divas Champion Jasmine!" Justin Announced

_Move Along _by _The All American Rejects _played and Jasmine came out wearing a Blue and Pink Plaid Shirt, Pink Skinny Jeans and Blue Converse Low Tops. When she got to her Partners she hugged them then went to the ring with them and she handed her Title to the Ref and Audrey handed her briefcase to him then the match started with Audrey and Danica

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Jasmine and Beth and when Beth was confused Jasmine went and got in position and when Beth turned around she tried go for _Flash Kick 2.0 _but Natalya knocked her down but when she did Kayla and Brooke ran down and took down Lisa and Natalya and when everything was about to be out of Control Kayla got a mic

"Stop it right now!" Kayla yelled "This match will start over and this time Lisa and Natalya are banned from Ringside!" She yelled dropping the Mic then took Lisa and Natalya to the back with Brooke

"You two are banned from the Building for the rest of the night!" Kayla yelled as security took Natalya and Lisa out of the Building "Natalya I'll deal with you tomorrow night!"

"Storyline wise right?" Brooke asked

"Oh yeah." Kayla smiled "Now you and I need to relax so we can face Lisa and Kiki tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a Plan." Brooke smiled as Caylee's team won the match "And watch my brother kick Jay's ass."

"I hope he can." Kayla said

"Same here." Brooke said as they went back to Kayla's office

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Christian!" Justin announced

Jay's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he waited for Tyler

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California Tyler Warner!" Justin announced

_Made of Scars _by _Stone Sour _played and Tyler came out wearing Black and White Tights and White Boots. When he got in the ring he walked up to Jay

"Wow I always knew Brooke was weak but I didn't know she hides behind her Big brother." Jay laughed

"You're going to pay!" Tyler growled as the bell rang and the match started and he and Jay locked up

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jay was down Tyler got in position to do his finisher but then he saw Ron run down but smirked as Brooke was behind him and hit him with her belt then went to do _Better Than Chuck Norris _on Jay and Pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Tyler Warner!" Justin announced

After he won Brooke went in the ring and hugged him and celebrated with him a bit then went to the back with him

_Me: Christian's Luck has been sucking lately huh? Will he get the WWE Championship at Summerslam or will Brooke retain? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys here is this weeks Smackdown Chapter :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 11

"I like Jay as a face but I hate him as a heel." Kayla growled as she was in her office watching what was going on

"Same here." Brooke said sitting on the couch watching as well "Now he's threating to sue?"

"Sounds like Randy when he was a heel." Kayla said watching

"How so?" Brooke asked

"Well it was when he was on Raw and I was the GM of Raw. It was darning his IED storyline where he threatened to sue everyone even me." Kayla said

"But you're his fiancée." Brooke protested

"He and I took a long break from each other then." Kayla said holding her head "Thank god everything is normal. And thank god Hunter knows you got a tag team match with me tonight so you don't have to be in any of those matches."

"Yeah thank god." Brooke smiled as she got changed into a Lip Service Gangsta Pranksta Lace up Bodice in Black and Green, Black Wrestling Tights and Lime Green boots.

"I'm sure you would have done great against Stephen though." Kayla smiled as she got changed into a Black Tank Top, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers "Not so sure about Khali though."

"I don't blame you the guy is huge!" Brooke said in shock

"I was surprised when Carrie beat him one time." Kayla said

"She's the great Carrie Wilson what do you expect?" Brooke asked

"She's something else I know that." Kayla smiled "Oh speaking of Carrie she's here tonight."

"She is?" Brooke asked

"This is her hometown after all and she is defending the Intercontinental Championship against Cody tonight." Kayla smiled "Which I know she'll win."

"I hope so." Brooke smiled then frowned as she saw the ending of the match "I seriously hate Jay."

"Same here Brooke." Kayla growled "Same here."

"Well ready to go our match is next." Brooke said

"As Ready as I'll ever be." Kayla smiled as her and Brooke walked out of her office "I need someone to take my anger out on anyway."

"Same here." Brooke smirked

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Kiki and Lisa!" Tony announced

_Conspiracy _by _Paramore _played and Lisa and Kiki came out with Kiki wearing a White Corset Vest stylized like her Brother's vest, Black Wrestling Tights and Black Wrestling Boots. Lisa had on a Black Bikini Top, Really Short Black Blue Jean shorts and Black Wrestling Boots. When they got in the ring Lisa looked at the Entrance and Kiki yelled at the fans.

"And their opponents first from Washington D.C She is the General Manager of Smackdown Kayla Batista!" Tony announced

_Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla came out glaring at Lisa mostly and yelling at Kiki to shut up. When she got to the ramp she continued the yelling match with Kiki

"And her tag team partner from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony announced

_The Natives _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Brooke came out holding the WWE Championship in her left hand and walked out. When Brooke met up with Kayla and they looked at each other then nodded then went in the ring where Brooke handed her championship to the ref then Kayla and Lisa started the match off

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Kayla and Kiki and when Kiki was in position Kayla went and did her finisher _Batista's Fury _which is Almost like a Batista Bomb but she drops the opponent on her knee first. After she pulled it off she pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners the WWE Champion Brooke Warner and the General Manager of Smackdown Kayla Batista!" Tony announced

After they won Brooke got in the ring and raised Kayla's hand and they celebrated in the ring a bit then they went to the back.

"Awesome job." Brooke smiled as she was in Kayla's office with her

"Thanks." Kayla smiled

"Now I see why people are scared of you." Brooke said

"Because they know I'll take care of them myself if they don't listen to me." Kayla smirked

"You're Awesome." Brooke smiled as there was a knock at the door

"Bet you 200 bucks that's Brian." Kayla smiled

"I doubt it but you're on." Brooke smiled

"Come in." Kayla smiled and Brian walked "What's up Brian?"

"Just came to congratulate you guys on winning." Brian smiled

"Thank you Brian." Brooke smiled

"Anytime." Brian smiled "Hey Brooke I was wondering if you want to hang out when we're in LA?"

"You really want to?" Brooke asked

"Of course I want to get to know you more." Brian smiled

"Ok." Brooke smiled as she blushed "I would love to."

"Alright." Brian smiled "See you then." He smiled as he left

"Cough it up boss." Brooke said holding out her hand and Kayla handed her 200 in cash

"He likes you." Kayla smiled

"Ok I believe you now ok?" Brooke asked as she smiled "He does seem like a nice guy."

"Oh man I will be celebrating when you and Brian get together as a couple." Kayla smiled

"Let's not go that far yet." Brooke said as her and Kayla watched Smackdown more "Damn Carrie lost the IC Title."

"She did?" Kayla asked as she looked "Cody cheated!"

"But Carrie doesn't seem too disappointed." Brooke said seeing the look on Carrie's face

"She might just want to focus on the World title and the Tag team title." Kayla said "Holding Multiple titles makes you busy."

"I agree she was one busy person." Brooke smiled

"She still is with Vickie, Dolph, Phil, Mike and Danica." Kayla said

"Damn she has a lot of Enemies!" Brooke yelled

"Not really her and Phil are friends in real life she just hates the others." Kayla said

"Oh ok." Brooke said then Smiled "Well time to get ready for Summerslam."

_Me: Well Next Chapter is Summerslam :D :D What will happen? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: Hay guys I'm back with three Chapters this week since Summerslam was on Sunday So Enjoy the Triple Update this week :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 12

"Hey Brooke where are Tyler and Caylee?" Carrie asked as she ran in to Brooke at Summerslam

"Well they're getting ready for his match." Brooke said "His is first on the card."

"Oh ok." Carrie smiled

"Someone is in a good mood." Brooke smiled

"Damn right I am there's someone I want you to meet." Carrie smiled "Brooke this is my Husband Adam which the fans know him as Edge." She smiled pointing to Adam

"So you're Jay's stepbrother?" Brooke asked as she smiled

"I take it you're his pain in the ass?" Adam asked as he smiled shaking Brooke's hand

"Yep." Brooke smirked

"Can I thank you for keeping the title away from him?" Adam asked "I mean the way he's gotten the title. I did some stuff in the past to get the title but never how he did. Thank you for taking it away from him."

"Anytime." Brooke smiled "So what brings you to Summerslam?"

"I got some words for Jay." Adam smirked more

"I love that smirk even though I don't know what you have in mind." Brooke smirked as well

"Let's just say it'll make him look bad." Adam said still smirking

"Nice." Brooke smirked big time

"Anyway want to watch Tyler's match together?" Carrie asked

"Yeah." Brooke smiled "I want to see him kick Ron's ass for good."

"What's Ron's problem with your brother?" Adam asked as Summerslam was on

"He thinks he's after his job." Brooke said annoyed "Now Kiki thinks Caylee is after her job."

"Made up Conspiracy theory that Carrie told me about?" Adam asked

"Yep." Brooke said

"If I was still able to wrestle I would spear his ass so bad that he couldn't get up." Adam said as the match was on

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Kiki from Charlotte, North Carolina R-Truth!" Tony Announced

Once again Ron and Kiki went out to NO Music and did their normal entrance which Kiki was wearing a Black Sports Bra with a Blue Jean Jacket over it, Blue Jeans and White Sneakers. When they got in the ring they yelled at the fans then waited for Tyler and Caylee.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Caylee Warner from Los Angeles, California Tyler Warner!" Tony announced

Tyler's other theme _Villain _by _Theory Of a Deadman _played and Tyler and Caylee went out with Tyler wearing Red and Black Wrestling Tights and Black Boots. Caylee had on a Poizen Industries Bye Bye Kitty Corp Tee in Black and White, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Converse Low Tops. When they got in the ring Caylee Hugged Tyler then yelled at Kiki to shut up and the match started when the girls left the ring

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ron was confused Tyler got in position and when he turned around Tyler hit _Better Than Chuck Norris _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Tyler Warner!" Tony announced

After he won Caylee went in the ring and hugged her brother happily then raised his hand then left the ring as Kiki and Ron were yelling at them and they just laughed

"Maybe they'll leave us alone." Caylee laughed as her and Tyler walked back to their locker room

"Hope so." Caylee smiled "If not we'll face them in a tag team match tomorrow on Raw."

"Like that Idea." Tyler smiled as they saw Audrey, Brandon, Brooke, Carrie and someone else in their locker room

"Hey is that Edge sitting next to Carrie?" Caylee whispered to Tyler

"Looks like it." Tyler whispered as they walked back in

"Congratulations guys." Carrie smiled as Tyler and Caylee walked back in

"Thanks." Caylee smiled

"Is this your Husband?" Tyler asked pointing at Adam

"Yeah this is Adam." Carrie smiled

"Nice to meet you guys." Adam smiled shaking Caylee and Tyler's hands "Tyler Brooke told me you were annoying. Is that true or are you just an over protective brother?"

"Over protective Brother." Tyler said

"Oh ok." Adam said

"That's still annoying." Brooke said sounding annoyed

"I worry about you so deal with it." Tyler said sternly and Brooke rolled her eyes and got ready for her match

"Hey be glad she's not married to Stu." Adam said laughing

"Who's Stu?" Tyler asked

"Known as Wade Barrett to the fans." Adam said

"Oh thank god she's not." Tyler said quickly "Why do you have a sister married to him?"

"My sister Ally." Adam said

"I feel so sorry for you man." Tyler said putting his hand on Adam's shoulder

"I'll survive." Adam said pretending to be sad

"So is Ally going to be at Ringside for Wade vs. Brian?" Brooke asked

"Pretty much." Adam said and Brooke quickly put on her Spiral Dragon of the Rose Inside Out Sleeveless Top, Cyberdog Trousers Techtronic Flares in Black and Pink and a pair of Black Combat Boots

"Thanks for the heads up!" Brooke said getting her title and quickly leaving

"She's going to get in more trouble." Tyler growled

"She could like Brian." Adam suggested

"Or both." Tyler groaned

"Brian want back up in your match tonight?" Brooke asked catching up to Brian

"Don't you have to defend the WWE Championship next?" Brian asked

"Yeah but I'll make sure Ally won't do anything." Brooke smiled

"She won't Ally is a Tweener here."Brian said

"What's a Tweener?" Brooke asked

"Not a face or a heel." A Voice said and Brooke turned around to see a girl with Long Blonde hair wearing a Black T Shirt, Black Blue Jeans and Black Sneakers "I'm Ally Bennett." Ally smiled shaking Brooke's hand "I take it you're Brooke Warner?"

"Yeah." Brooke smiled shaking Ally's hand

"Nice to meet you." Ally smiled "Don't worry when I go out with Stu I don't interfere unless it's someone I don't like and I like Brian."

"That's good but I'll still meet you out there." Brooke smiled

"See you out there." Ally smiled as she walked away

"She's nice." Brooke smiled

"So is Stu despite being a heel." Brian smiled

"I can't wait to meet him after the match." Brooke said as Stu and Ally were already out there

"Ready to go then?" Brian smiled

"After you." Brooke smiled as Brian's theme played and he and Brooke walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Brooke Warner from Aberdeen, Washington Daniel Brian!" Tony announced

After Brooke and Brian got to the end of the ramp Brooke kissed his cheek then went to ring side as Brian got in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brian was down Stu went and picked him up and did _Wasteland _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Wade Barrett!" Tony announced

After he won Ally went in the ring and Hugged him and Brooke went in the ring and checked on Brian then when Stu and Ally went to the back Brooke helped Brian to the back

"Will you be ok that looked like it hurt." Brooke said sounding worried

"I'll be ok." Brian smiled "Don't worry about me just focus on your match next."

"Ok." Brooke said then smiled and blushed "Want to accompany me to ringside?"

"You really want me to?" Brian asked "Because I'll do it."

"Of course." Brooke smiled as Jay was out there then Adam went out

"Why is Adam out there?" Brian asked

"He has some words for Jay." Brooke smirked as she heard Adam put Jay over then chew him out

"He's good." Brian laughed

"Yeah he is." Brooke laughed as Adam left then Randy went out

"Kick his ass Brooke." Adam smiled walking past them

"I will." Brooke said as her third Theme Song _Survive _by _Sick Puppies _played and she and Brian went out

"And their opponent accompanied to the ring by Daniel Brian from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony announced

When she got in the ring Brian kissed her on the cheek and she blushed and Jay acted disgusted then Brian left the ring and stood at ringside as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jay was down Brooke went on the top rope and did _Bitter Taste _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony announced

After she won Brian went in the ring and hugged her then she got her belt back and raised it happily then hugged Brian again then went to the back with him

"Nice one Brooke." Brian smiled as they walked to her locker room

"Thanks." Brooke smiled "Thanks for being out there for me?"

"Thank you for being out there for me." Brian smiled "Hey want me to talk to Kayla to see if we can be an On screen Couple so we can go out for each other more often?"

"Sounds like a Plan." Brooke smiled as they went back to her locker room

_Me: Awwwww Brian and Brooke are going to be an On Screen Couple :D :D (Maybe they'll be an off screen couple soon too :D) Read and Review Everyone :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Alright guys here is the Raw Chapter this week :D :D and No Brooke till next Chapter since she's on Smackdown :( But at least you get Caylee and Tyler :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 13

"I have a bad feeling right now." Caylee said as her and Tyler arrived for Raw

"How come?" Tyler asked

"Well one Hunter and Stephanie gave Adrienne the night off and two Kevin is out for both Carrie and Phil." Caylee said sounding worried

"Don't worry Carrie and Phil can handle themselves and I'm sure Hunter and Stephanie aren't planning anything." Tyler smiled hugging Caylee

"I hope not." Caylee said sounding scared as they walked in their locker room

"Hey guys." Carrie smiled as Caylee and Tyler walked inside

"Hey Carrie hey Adam." Tyler smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Worried about Carrie." Adam said "If Carrie lost the match last night Kevin could have attacked her."

"And I've known Kevin since Diapers." Carrie growled "I did nothing to him."

"What are you going to do to him?" Caylee asked

"Phil and I are going out when he does and get some answers." Carrie growled "So what are you guys up to?"

"We don't know yet." Tyler said

"They have a match against Ron and Kiki tonight." Audrey said walking in

"Hunter made the match?" Caylee asked

"Yep." Audrey said "I'm not trusting Hunter at all. And Laryngitis told me about the match."

"Who's Laryngitis?" Tyler asked while he and Caylee laughed

"That's what my friends and I call John Laurinaitis." Carrie said laughing "His last name does sound like Laryngitis."

"That it does." Caylee laughed "Is he mean?"

"Oh yeah." Audrey, Adam and Carrie said

"He used to be Avoidable but now with him on Camera watch out." Carrie warned the Siblings

"Got it." Tyler and Caylee said nodding their heads as Amanda was facing Smackdown Diva and Rey Mysterio's sister Amy Guitierrez in a Number 1 Contenders match for the Divas Championship.

"Man I hope Amanda doesn't win that match." Caylee said watching it

"Amanda is ok she's just a heel because she has to be." Carrie said "Creative thinks that she being a heel she may get more TV Time."

"Oh ok." Caylee said as Amy won

"About time." Carrie smiled "Maybe she can have less focus on Cody and more on the Divas."

"Amy doesn't like Cody?" Caylee asked

"Anyone who Unmasks Rey is automatically on Amy's shit list." Carrie said

"So far that list is exclusive to Cody Rhodes." Adam said then laughed

"Sucks to be him huh?" Tyler asked

"Oh yeah." Carrie laughed "Anyway your match is after Brandon and Mike's."

"Alright." Caylee said as her Tyler got ready

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina the Team of Kiki and R-Truth!" Justin Announced

After _The Truth has Set me Free _Ron FINALLY Got Theme Music (Again FINALLY) And he and Kiki came out with Kiki wearing a Black Corset Vest that was stylized like her Brothers White Vest with Black Wrestling Tights and Black Wrestling Boots. When they got in the ring they yelled at the fans then waited for Tyler and Caylee

"And their opponents from Los Angeles, California they are the team of Tyler and Caylee Warner!" Justin Announced

Tyler, Caylee and Brooke's Tag Team Theme _Believe _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Caylee and Tyler came out with Tyler wearing his Green and Blue Wrestling Tights with Blue Wrestling Boots. Caylee had on a Blue and White Sparkly Tank Top with Blue Wrestling Tights and White Wrestling Boots. When they got in the ring they glared at Ron and Kiki then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Kiki and Caylee and while their brothers were fighting Caylee went for _Set In Stone _and Kiki was tapping right away and they won

"Here are your winner Caylee and Tyler Warner!" Justin Announced

After they won Tyler went in the ring and Hugged Caylee and Celebrated with her then they went in the back rubbing their victory in the Killing's Siblings faces then laughed as they got to the back

"Oh man we beat them bad." Tyler laughed

"Yeah we did." Caylee smiled as they walked to their locker room and they saw Carrie and Phil go past them.

"Hey where are you two going?" Tyler asked

"After Kevin Nash's ass." Both Phil and Carrie said as they walked to the ring and Tyler and Caylee back to their locker room

"What's going on?" Tyler asked

"Kevin Arrived and Phil and Carrie are going after his ass." Adam said

"Hope they'll be ok." Tyler said sitting down "I mean Carrie reminds me a lot of Brooke."

"Then don't worry about them they'll be fine." Adam smiled

"But Brooke is my sister." Tyler protested

"But she retained the WWE Championship right?" Adam asked as he smiled "Besides apparently she has Brian watching her back and Kayla has helped her a lot and trust me Kayla Bautista doesn't help just anyone."

"Still I can't help but Worry though." Tyler said sounding scared

"Trust me Brooke will be ok if she surrounds herself around people she trusts." Adam smiled "So far she has the Smackdown GM and the Submission Specialist on her side so she's good."

"Like Carrie has Brandon, Karla, Audrey, Alex Riley, John Cena, Adrienne and you?" Tyler asked

"Aren't you forgetting two people?" Adam asked

"What two people?" Tyler asked

"You and Caylee." Audrey smiled "You've been hanging out with us and helping us so that makes you and Caylee part of the group."

"Thanks guys." Caylee smiled as Carrie's match was on and they watched it

"Anytime." Audrey smiled as Carrie pinned Rey and won

"Awesome she won." Tyler smiled as Alberto ran down to the ring and did his handing Arm bar on her

"I'm going out there!" Adam yelled getting up but Audrey sat him down

"You can't your injured forever!" Audrey yelled

"Like I care!" Adam yelled as they saw John Cena "John can you go help Carrie out? Please I'm begging you."

"On it." John said running

"I'll help too." Tyler said getting up and Running with Cena

"So you're friends with Carrie?" John asked

"Yep." Tyler said as they ran out to the ring and chased Alberto out then helped Carrie to the back and to the trainer's room

"Will she be ok?" John asked the trainer

"She will be but she can't wrestle for two weeks plus she'll have to have her arm in a sling for two weeks." He said handing Carrie a sling

"Thank you." Carrie winced in pain as she put her arm in the sling and Tyler left the room and got out his Blackberry and called Adrienne's number

"_Hello?" _Adrienne asked as she picked up her phone

"Adrienne its Tyler Warner." Tyler said

"_Oh Tyler what can I do for you?" _Adrienne asked as she smiled

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." Tyler said "I mean you haven't been around for two weeks."

"_Well my brother decided to be an idiot so I had to take last week off and Hunter and Stephanie gave me tonight off." _Adrienne said _"So I'm ok."_

"Just making sure." Tyler smiled "Will you be here next week?"

"_Yeah." _Adrienne smiled

"Ok Can't wait to see you next week." Tyler smiled

"_Same see you next week Tyler." _Adrienne smiled as she hung up

"See you then Adrienne." Tyler smiled as he put his Blackberry away

_Me: Does Tyler have a Crush on the Raw GM? This is getting good :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: Hey guys here is the Smackdown Chapter for this Week :D A 20 man over the top battle Royal takes place to see who will become the Number 1 Contender for Brooke's WWE Championship :D Who will win? On with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 14

"So let me get this Straight there is going to be a 20 man over the top battle royal to see who will face me for the WWE Championship?" Brooke asked as her, Kayla and Brian were in Kayla's office

"Yep." Kayla said "And you two want me to make you an on screen couple?"

"Yeah." Brooke smiled "So Brian and I can be around each other more and have each other's backs."

"Ok it's done." Kayla smiled

"Thank you." Brooke smiled

"Anytime." Kayla smiled as Zack Ryder walked

"Kayla Alberto is here just like you asked." Zack said

"Thanks." Kayla said as Zack left and Cody and Ted barged in

"Did you see what your fiancé did to Ted?" Cody yelled

"Does it look like I care?" Kayla asked annoyed

"Do something about it!" Cody yelled getting in her face

"I will you and Rycklon (Ezekiel Jackson) tonight!" Kayla yelled getting in Cody's face "And in two weeks Carrie Wilson gets her Rematch at the Intercontinental Championship!"

"You can't do this!" Ted yelled at her

"You and Brooke tonight!" Kayla yelled

"Bring it!" Ted yelled as he and Cody left

"Who are the jokers?" Brooke asked

"Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase." Kayla said holding her head "Along with Randy and I we used to be Legacy till Randy and I got tired of their BS and dumped them. Then Randy turned face completely."

"Randy was a heel?" Brooke asked

"Yep for many years." Kayla said "So I'm used to having someone I love a heel."

"Remember when Dave was a heel?" Brian asked

"He was worse than Randy." Kayla laughed

"Who are you guys talking about?" Brooke asked

"My brother Dave who the fans knew as Batista." Kayla said "He was a whiny heel." She laughed

"Damn." Brooke laughed "What if Tyler was like that?"

"I would feel so bad for you." Kayla laughed "But at least you have Brian."

"I'm glad." Brooke smiled as she hugged Brian and he blushed

"Well your match is next so you better get ready." Kayla said as Brooke got in her bag and pulled out a Spin Doctor Harriet Tall Waist Coat in Black Velvet, Black Blue Jean Short Shorts and Black Boots and Put them on.

"Let's go Brian." Brooke smiled as she took Brian's hand and they left

"Soon they'll go out for real." Kayla smiled to herself

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Cody Rhodes from New Orleans, Louisiana Ted DiBiase!" Tony Announced

_I Come From Money _played and Ted and Cody came out with a Bagger behind them handing out bags to the fans and when Ted and Cody got in the ring they waited for Brooke

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Daniel Brian from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony Announced

_The Natives _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Brooke and Brian came out and holding each other's hands then went to the ring where Brian helped her in the ring and kissed her hand and she blushed as she glared at Ted then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ted was down and Brian was keeping Cody away from the ring Brooke went on the rope and did _Bitter Taste _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony Announced

After she won Brian went in the ring and raised her hand and hugged her then went to the back with her.

"Congratulations Brooke." Brian smiled as he hugged her more

"Thank you." Brooke smiled "Ready for yours?"

"Only if you'll be out there with me." Brian smiled

"I will." Brooke smiled as Alberto and Ricardo were out in the ring and Brian's theme played next and he and Brooke walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Brooke Warner from Aberdeen, Washington Daniel Brian!" Tony announced

After Brian and Brooke made it to the ring she kissed Brian on the cheek and he went in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brian was down Alberto went and did the Cross Arm Breaker on him and he tapped right away and he won

"_Here is your winner the Future World Champion Alberto Del Rio!" _Ricardo Announced in Spanish as Alberto attacked Brian again and Brooke grabbed a Steel Chair and attacked Alberto till he and Ricardo left and she went to check on Brian.

"Your arm ok?" Brooke asked as they were in their locker room

"Yeah." Brian smiled "Don't worry I'll be ok alright?"

"Ok." Brooke said sounding scared as she Hugged Brian

"Brooke I'll be ok alright?" Brian asked as he hugged her back

"Ok." Brooke said hugging Brian more

"Let's watch the Number One Contender's match." Brian said as they watched it "Who do you want to win."

"Well anyone but the Big guys since I won't be able to beat them and they scare me." Brooke said sitting on Brian's lap

"I'm sure you'll face someone else." Brian said "If not we'll have Kayla put Randy in the match as well."

"You're right." Brooke smiled "I would rather Face Randy right now than anyone else. To see if I can beat him."

"Well it looks like he's winning." Brian smiled

"Come on Randy." Brooke said crossing her fingers as it was down to Mark Henry and Randy "This can't be good."

"Don't doubt Randy." Brian said "You'll be surprised."

"I hope so." Brooke said then smiled as Randy eliminated Mark "Yes! I'm facing Randy!"

"Good luck." Brian smiled

"Thank you Brian." Brooke smiled hugging Brian

_Me: Sweet Randy won :D And Brooke and Brian are getting Close to each other :D :D Will they go out soon? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next two chapters and sorry the Updates were slow this week but Already school was kicking my ass :( But I got the two chapters done so enjoy :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 15

"Hope things will be ok tonight." Caylee said as her and Tyler walked to their locker room

"I'm sure they will be." Tyler smiled at his sister "Hopefully we don't have any matches tonight."

"I want one." Caylee smiled as they walked in their locker room and saw Carrie

"Hey Carrie what's up?" Tyler asked

"Wanting to fight so bad but can't because of this Stupid Slang." Carrie growled

"It's only two weeks." Caylee said sitting down next to her

"I know until I can wrestle again I've been put into a manager's role." Carrie said looking down

"What's wrong with being a manager?" Caylee asked

"I don't mind but I would rather be one when I can hurt someone." Carrie said "But I'm ok in a manager's role as long as it's someone I like."

"So do you know who are you managing this week?" Caylee asked

"John Cena, Phil, Kevin Kiley (Alex Riley) and Brandon." Carrie smiled

"At least you get people you like." Tyler smiled

"Oh yeah." Carrie smiled

"Hey Carrie Phil is looking for you." Brandon said as he and Jasmine walked in

"Alright." Carrie said as she got up "See you guys later." She said leaving

"Hey Tyler something is up with Mike and Ron." Brandon said

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked

"Well they've been getting closer and closer each week." Brandon said "They might form a tag team because they haven't been getting their way."

"Come to think about it Brooke did tell me that she saw Mike and Ron talk one night." Tyler said

"So something is up with those two huh?" Brandon asked "We'll check it out later tonight. We should be good since either of us have matches."

"Brandon I forgot to tell you that you and Carrie are defending the tag team titles tonight." John Laurinatis said walking past him

"Excuse me?" Brandon asked "We can't until two weeks Carrie is injured!" He yelled

"Tough you guys haven't defended the titles in a while so you guys have to defend them tonight against Matt (Evan) and Kofi." John said walking away

"This isn't Over Laryngitis!" Brandon yelled "Damn it. He knows Carrie can't compete for two weeks."

"What are you going to do?" Tyler asked

"I'll talk to Carrie and see what she thinks." Brandon said holding his head

"She has three guys to manage plus Brandon who knows when she'll be done?" Caylee asked

"She'll be done after Kevin's match." Brandon said "Right now she's out with John and Phil."

"What's going on?" Audrey asked as she walked in and put her stuff down

"Laryngitis is making Carrie and I defend the tag team titles tonight." Brandon growled

"You've got to be kidding." Audrey said getting mad "Carrie can't compete for two weeks!"

"Too bad Laryngitis doesn't care!" Brandon yelled

"I'll make him care!" Audrey yelled as she tried to go to John's office but Brandon and Tyler held her back "Let me go!"

"You're not getting fired by him so stop it!" Brandon yelled

"I'm not having my best friend be injured by him!" Audrey yelled struggling

"Then you help them defend the titles." Caylee suggested and Audrey stopped

"How can I I'm not part of their team." Audrey said

"Let's go find Laryngitis and make you replace Carrie." Caylee smiled

"We better find her after she manages Kevin." Audrey said as Kevin's match was on

"Hey who are the two blonde girls?" Tyler asked

"Well the really Preppy one is Jake's (Jack Swagger) Sister Lindsay Hager She can be nice if you're not Emo but she's nice to Carrie and Audrey." Brandon said

"No she kisses up to us so we won't kill her." Audrey said correcting him

"Well any way the one what looks all Emo is Kevin's sister Summer Kiley she's awesome don't worry." Brandon smiled "Bet she's out there because Jake had Lindsay and Vickie out there."

"I don't think Vickie should have expended her roster." Audrey laughed as she saw Nick come out trying to get Vickie to go backstage with her

"Looks like Nick seems like a jealous boyfriend." Brandon laughed as Vickie went backstage with him and Kevin won the match

"I actually feel bad for Jake." Audrey said laughing "NOT!"

"Let's go find Carrie so we can kill Laryngitis." Brandon said as the four of them left the locker room and found Kevin, Carrie and Summer talking. "Carrie you need to talk to Laryngitis so Audrey can replace you tonight."

"How come?" Carrie asked

"He's making us defend our titles tonight." Brandon said

"But she's injured." Summer protested

"He doesn't care." Brandon said

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Carrie growled as her, Brandon, Audrey, Tyler and Caylee went and found John

"LARYNGITIS!" Carrie yelled walking up to him "What's this about me having to wrestle tonight?"

"You and Brandon need to defend the titles tonight or surrender them." John said

"Can I have a replacement?" Carrie asked

"If you can find one in the next 5 minutes then you can." John said

"Found one." Carrie said hugging Audrey with her good arm

"Then she can be your replacement." John said walking away

"Let's get ready then." Carrie smiled

"Hey Audrey think I can go to ring side with you tonight?" Caylee asked

"If you want." Audrey smiled

"You guys go get ready there's something I have to do first." Tyler said as they left and he walked to Adrienne's office "Knock knock." He smiled walking in

"Oh Tyler good to see you." Adrienne smiled as Tyler walked in and sat down "What can I do for you?"

"I can't just come in and talk?" Tyler asked as he smiled at her

"This is a surprise since nobody just wants to talk to me besides Carrie and Brandon." Adrienne said smiling and blushing

"Well I think you're a pretty nice person." Tyler smiled as the tag team match started

"Why is Audrey helping Carrie and Brandon defend the titles?" Adrienne asked

"John Laurinatis are making Carrie and Brandon defend the titles." Tyler said

"Ugh I hate John Laurinatis." Adrienne said holding her head "And Carrie is lucky she found a replacement I mean she knows not to wrestle injured despite she hating it."

"Why has he been on Raw more?" Tyler asked

"My guess trying to get Vince back in charge or go against Hunter." Adrienne said

"Whatever the reason it can't be good." Adrienne said

"I agree." Tyler said as Brandon and Audrey won "Alright they won." He smiled

"That's good." Adrienne smiled "I'm glad they did."

"Same here." Tyler smiled as he saw Miz, Ron, Kiki and Danica go past the office

"What are those four up to this time?" Adrienne asked

"I have no idea." Tyler growled as he got up "I'll see you around." He smiled at Adrienne

"Ok." Adrienne smiled as Tyler walked out then stopped at the door

"Adrienne? Want to go out on a date or something if you don't have a boyfriend I mean." Tyler said

"Well normally I don't like to date co workers but I'll make an exception for you." Adrienne smiled

"Thanks." Tyler smiled as he went to find Brandon "Brandon those two are up to something."

"Let's go then." Brandon said as they walked out to the ring "Miz Truth are you kidding me?"

"The only reason why you're not on top here right now is because you guys are whiny babies!" Tyler yelled

"Well we got news for you. You want on Top?" Brandon asked

"Well you're going to have to go through us!" Tyler and Brandon yelled as they dropped their mics and went to the back

_Me: Oh Snap Awesome Truth or whatever Miz and Truth are naming themselves just made Brandon and Tyler madder at them? What will happen between the two teams? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me: Alright Brian has a match against Christian and Brooke has a match against a new Diva. What will happen? On with the Story Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 16

"So is Bret really going to be the GM tonight?" Brooke asked as her and Brian arrived to Smackdown

"Sounds like it. It's not like Kayla to miss a show." Brian said

"Do you think she's ok?" Brooke asked starting to worry

"We can ask Randy." Brian suggested

"Good idea." Brooke smiled as they went to Randy's locker room and knocked

"Come in." Randy said as Brooke and Brian walked in "Oh Brooke you and I never really talked since you got here." He smirked

"We were busy kicking Jay's ass that's why." Brooke smirked back "And we'll be busy kicking each other's asses at Night of Champions."

"So True." Randy smiled crossing his arms "So what brings you two love birds in my locker room?"

"No no Brooke and I aren't actually dating." Brian said correcting him

"It looks like you are from your tweets, the way you act in the ring and so on." Randy smiled as he crossed his arms more

"We're just really good friends." Brian said

"I see that." Randy smiled

"Anyway is Kayla ok?" Brooke asked "I heard she hardly misses a show and…"

"She's under the weather. Don't know why though but I'm planning on going back home a.s.a.p. after the show." Randy said sounding to worry "She's hardly ever sick."

"She'll be ok." Brooke said as Smackdown was on "She's Kayla Freaking Bautista for crying out loud."

"You're right knowing Kayla she'll try to scare her sickness out of her." Randy laughed

"Exactly." Brooke laughed as Brian got ready for his match against Jay

"Speaking of Kicking Jay's ass looks like you got a steel cage match against him next week." Randy said looking at the TV

"Will he shut up about getting a title shot?" Brooke asked annoyed

"Doubt it he is a cry baby after all." Randy said holding his head "How does Kirsten put up with him at home?"

"Who's Kirsten?" Brooke asked

"Kirsten McCool Michelle McCool's sister and Jay's wife she's cool don't worry." Randy smiled "She's at home due to being pregnant right now."

"So she doesn't have to put up with Jay's BS here at work then?" Brooke asked

"Nope." Randy smiled

"Damn she's lucky." Brooke mumbled

"Well hope Brian wins his match then." Randy smiled "Which is next."

"Let's go Brian." Brooke smiled "See you later Randy nice talking with you."

"You too Brooke." Randy smiled as Brian and Brooke walked to the ring

"I'll weaken him for you so he will be easy to beat." Brian said laughing putting his arm around Brooke

"It's ok I kicked his ass to many times I know how he is." Brooke laughed as they walked to gorilla "Good luck." She smiled kissing his cheek

"Thanks." Brian smiled as _Big Epic Thing_ played and he and Brooke walked to the ring

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the WWE Champion Brooke Warner from Aberdeen, Washington Daniel Brian!" Tony Announced

After Brooke and Brian walked to the ring she kissed Brian on the cheek again then he went to the ring and Brooke smirked and raised her WWE Championship and Jay started yelling at her then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brian was in position Jay went and did the _Killswitch _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Christian!" Tony announced

After Jay won Brooke got in the ring and checked on Brian then glared at Jay and yelled at him

"This title is mine no matter what you do!" Brooke yelled

"We'll see next week!" Jay yelled as he went to the back "We'll see next week!" He yelled again as Brooke helped Brian to the back

"You do know I won't let him win the WWE Championship right?" Brooke asked as she and Brian were in the back

"I know you won't." Brian smiled as Bret walked in

"Are you Brooke Warner?" Bret asked Brooke

"That's me." Brooke smiled "What's up Bret?"

"You've got a match against a new Diva tonight." He smiled

"Who is she?" Brooke asked

"Her name is Andrea Arias she's Sin Cara's sister." Bret said "She'll be going by Devil Dark."

"Wait I thought that Luz Angel girl over on Raw that was Sin Cara's sister." Brooke said confused

"She's Mistico's sister the first Sin Cara." Bret said "Someone else is portraying him goes by Hunico in FCW."

"Oh ok." Brooke smiled "See you later Bret and it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too Brooke." Bret smiled as he left

"Well time to get ready then." Brooke smiled as she got ready for her match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Juarez Mexico Devil Dark!" Tony Announced

_Express _by _Christina Aguilera _played and Andrea came out wearing a Pink and White Bikini Top with Matching Wrestling Tights and Boots and had a Pink and White Ladies Lucha Mask on and had black hair with orange tips showing through the mask. When she got in the ring she just waited for Brooke.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Daniel Brian from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony Announced

_Bitter Taste _by _Three Days Grace _played and Brooke and Brian went out with Brooke wearing a Spiral Gothic Dragons Viscose Lace Corset Top in Black with Black Wrestling Tights and Back Wrestling Boots and the WWE Championship in her left hand. When she and Brian got to the ring he kissed her cheek and she blushed and went in the ring to where Andrea attacked her right away then the ref had to break them up then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brooke was down Andrea waited for her to get up when she did she tried to go for her finisher _Devils Rage _but Brooke got out of the way and hooked the _LeBell Lock _on her and she tapped right away and Brooke won.

"Here is your winner the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony announced

After she won Brian went in the ring and hugged her tightly and she hugged back and he raised her hand happily but Andrea attacked Brooke and started beating her up till Brian used himself as a shield to protect Brooke then Andrea went to the back and Brian helped her to the back

"Are you ok Brooke?" Brian asked as they made it to their locker room

"Yeah." Brooke said "Thanks Brian."

"Anytime." Brian smiled as he got ready to go

"Hey Brian I got a question." Brooke said getting ready to go herself

"Anything." Brian smiled

"I was wondering…want to be a couple for real?" Brooke asked as she blushed "I mean I really like you and all and…"

"I would love to." Brian smiled

"Really?" Brooke asked as she blushed more

"Of course I really like you too." Brian smiled

"Awwww then its official then." Brooke smiled as her and Brian got ready to go

_Me: Awesome Brian and Brooke are dating now :D :D I knew it would be a matter of time :D :D Oh I started my own Wiki's for my OC's the link is on my Profile page if you want to check them out :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	17. Authors Note

_Me: Alright guys Normally I hate putting Authors notes as Chapters let me say if you don't like a story then DON'T Read it ok that's what makes me mad ok and people who get mad because characters have Mary Sues in them or whatever I got news for you. I think that people can have their characters anyway they want to ok? And it's Called FANFICTION for a Reason ok? People on here can write just about WHATEVER they want to write on here. Years ago I got a bad review on my other account that I had to delete my first story. But if you don't like the storyline of a story or the characters in it then DON'T READ THE STORY PERIOD! And for the person who left a bad review on here (I won't mention their name to be polite) Remember that Alberto beat Rey Mysterio a Former WORLD CHAMPION and WWE CHAMPION on his FIRST NIGHT ON SMACKDOWN? Yeah Remember that? So bottom line guys I'm not trying to be mean but if you don't like a story please don't hurt the Author's feelings by leaving a bad review saying that the story sucks or that the characters are Mary Sue so therefore sucks. If you don't like a story then just say "I Don't Like Your Story" or "This Story Is Bad" In a Nice Way. Don't go off the wire and say it's bad and add insult to injury ok. I'm ADHD So my Stories may be off but if People like them I'm ok with it but if people hate them and go on a rant and point out all the flaws without putting up advice to make them better then yes I will be mad. I do get Distracted sometimes when I read them I'll admit I do but you don't have to be mean about it. Yes I like having my Diva OC's holding guys belts. I like having my OC's win a couple of matches when they first debut instead of Job to everyone. If you guys don't like that then you can just back off ok. If you don't like my stories or how I write my characters then PM me personality then I'll talk to you about it if you're not mean but if you just leave a bad review without telling me how to Improve then you WILL Be blocked from reviewing any more of my stories. I hate blocking my reviewers and making them unhappy. (I know I can't make everyone happy and I'm ok with it but I want to make some people happy :) ) But if all you're going to do is leave mean reviews then you will be blocked. If I made anyone mad because of this then from the bottom of my heart I'm deeply sorry. I just had to get this out. _


	18. Chapter 17

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next two chapters (Sorry Haters! :p) And for the guy who left a bad review without giving me tips to improve I got some advice for you. China was the first woman to hold the Intercontinental Championship so Divas can hold guys titles so deal with it! :p Anyway I'll think the GOOD Reviewers which are Starpower79260 and MusicIsLife2. You guys truely rock and Starpower thank you for that awesome Review it really helped me get back up :D Anyway on with the story everyone and if you hate this story don't be mean about it ok guys. Thank you_

Chapter 17

"Brand split is over eh?" Tyler asked as he and his Siblings were watching what was going on in the ring

"Good news for you bad for me." Brooke said lying back against the wall "Because now you're going to come over on Smackdown just to annoy me."

"No I'm going to go over there to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Tyler said correcting her

"What have I done that's stupid so far?" Brooke asked as she kind of laughed

"Um, Compete in the Money In The Bank match, Go against Christian and Randy Orton for the WWE Championship." Tyler said and tried to continue but Brooke blocked him off

"Which I won!" Brooke smiled happily pointing at her belt "Face it Tyler you're jealous of me because I'm a bigger star and your nothing. Hell soon you're going to be stuck on Superstars just like Zack Ryder." She said laughing

"Not true!" Tyler yelled at Brooke

"Tell me then what do you have to do tonight huh?" Brooke asked while laughing still

"Face Ron on Superstars tonight." Tyler said softly looking down

"Knew it!" Brooke said happily as she laughed more

"Brooke stop it ok!" Caylee yelled getting up and walking over to Brooke "We get it you've won the WWE Championship and became the second diva to hold the belt! But just because you are the WWE Champion doesn't mean that you have to act like a bitch! In fact the only reason you're holding that right now is because Kayla handed you the title on a Silver platter." She yelled more

"You really think that?" Brooke asked feeling a bit hurt

"Yes!" Caylee yelled

"Fine then." Brooke said softly getting up "You stay here on Raw and I'll stay on Smackdown so we'll never have to see each other happy!" She yelled grabbing her bag and belt and running out of the locker room as fast as she can.

"Caylee that was rude and we both know that." Tyler said sternly "Go apologize to her."

"Tyler it's the truth." Caylee protested

"No it isn't we both know it's not she won the WWE Championship fair and square." Tyler said "Now go apologize to her."

"Fine I will." Caylee said leaving the locker room and bumping into Adrienne in the hall "Sorry Adrienne just not in a good mood."

"It's ok Caylee." Adrienne smiled "What's wrong?"

"Brooke thinks that just because she won the WWE Championship means she has to be stuck up and spoiled." Caylee growled "She was rubbing it in Tyler's face."

"Well I'm sure you took it the wrong way and…" Adrienne started to say but Caylee cut her off

"I want a match against her." Caylee growled

"Caylee I can't do that she has a match against Nick tonight." Adrienne said

"Give her another I'm sure the all mighty Brooke Warner can have two matches in the same night like she did at Money In The Bank." Caylee growled

"If that's what you really want I mean Brooke won't be happy to know she has to face you." Adrienne said

"I don't care!" Caylee yelled "Just make the match and please don't tell Tyler."

"Ok the match is made." Adrienne said "And Tyler will find out sooner or later."

"Have him find out darning my match." Caylee said walking away to the Divas Locker Room and Adrienne walked in Tyler's

"Is your sister ok?" Adrienne asked as she walked in

"She's mad at Brooke for getting in my face about winning the WWE Championship no big deal." Tyler smiled as he got ready for his match

"Well from what she's told me I think she thought Brooke was disrespecting you." Adrienne said sitting down

"Brooke was just teasing me like Always." Tyler said as he got ready "Caylee thought it was disrespect. I'll be back after my match."

"Good Luck." Adrienne smiled as Tyler left

"Brooke what's wrong?" Brian asked as he found Brooke crying

"My Stupid sister Caylee she thinks I can't win anything fairly." Brooke said crying and Brian hugged her

"That's not true." Brian said hugging her

"I know it's not I just want to know why she thinks that." Brooke cried some more

"Did you do something to make her mad?"Brian asked

"Just got in Tyler's face about winning the WWE Championship that's it said Kayla handed me the title." Brooke cried

"Seriously?" Brian asked "Kayla doesn't even hand out money to the homeless let alone the WWE Championship."

"Hopefully my match with Nick will calm me down." Brooke said as they watched Tyler vs. Ron "And hopefully Tyler can beat Ron."

"Same here." Brian said as he held her some more

"I'll just fight in my Street clothes so I can make a quick getaway after this." Brooke said

"Ok." Brian said as Tyler won the match

"Let's go my match is first on the Card." Brooke said as they quietly walked to Gorilla

"Brooke what theme do you want to go on?" The theme song guy asked

"I'll go out on Bitter Taste." Brooke said as he played it and she and Brian walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Daniel Brian from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Justin announced as Brooke and Brian walked to the ring and when they got there he kissed her cheek and she blushed then went to the ring and posed with her belt then waited for Nick.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero from Hollywood, Florida Dolph Ziggler!" Justin announced

_I Am Perfection _played and Nick and Vickie came out and did their normal entrance (And argue) after they got done Nick went in the ring and did his pose then looked at Brooke then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick was down instead of going to the top rope like she normally does Brooke went and did the _LeBell Lock _on him and after a minute he was tapping

"Here is your winner Brooke Warner!" Justin announced

After she won Brian went in the ring and hugged her tightly then raised her hand and went to the back as soon as Brooke got her belt back.

"Feel better?" Brian asked as they got ready to go

"A little." Brooke said as a Stage hand went and got her

"Brooke you got another match." He said

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked "Did you say another match?"

"Yes ma'am someone requested to face you." He said walking away

"Who would want to face me?" Brooke asked

"I don't know." Brian said "Let's go it might be Mark Henry or Khali." He said as they left

"It might be Jay wanting his match early." Brooke said "He's the only person really out for me besides the Killings siblings."

"Or that new Diva Andrea since she attacked you." Brian suggested

"Her too." Brooke smiled as they went to the Theme Song guy "Same one." She said as he played _Bitter Taste _again and Brooke and Brian went to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Daniel Brian from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Justin announced

After Brooke got in the ring she waited for her possible opponent after a moment or two of silence _Race You To The Bottom _by _New Medicine _played and Brooke tried to figure out who had that theme then she saw who it was and her eyes widened

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California Caylee Warner!" Justin announced as Caylee came out wearing a White and Purple Striped Tank Top, White Wrestling Tights and Purple Wrestling Boots. When Caylee got in the ring she got in Brooke's face

"Caylee why?" Brooke asked

"Someone needs to beat some sense into you!" Caylee yelled as the match started and Caylee went and attacked Brooke right away

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brooke was down Caylee went and did _Set in Stone _and waited for Brooke to tap out

"_I won't tap but maybe if she injures me somehow she'll feel better." _Brooke thought in pain as Caylee tightened the hold

"Tap bitch tap!" She yelled as she tightened the hold then after a minute Brooke yelled in pain and Caylee got up and the ref checked her leg

"Stop the match she's got a sprained leg!" The ref yelled as he rang the bell and everyone went in to help Brooke and Caylee felt bad then went to the back

"Caylee Marie Warner how could you do that to your sister!" Tyler yelled as Caylee got to the back

"Hey I didn't want to injure her just knock some sense into her for what she did to you! You're a great superstar Tyler!" Caylee yelled

"I know but you're not acting like a great Diva right now!" Tyler yelled "You're lucky it was only a sprained leg! Now we're going to the hospital and you're going to apologize to her no questions asked!" He yelled more as he got his stuff "Go change we're leaving right away." He said as Caylee went and got changed without saying another word

_Me: Oh man Hopefully Caylee is sorry for what she did to Brooke. Is She? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	19. Chapter 18

_Me: Hey guys here is the Smackdown Chapter for this week :D :D Brian faces Sin Cara and something bad happens at the end of the match. Meanwhile Brooke puts her title up against Christian. How will it go? On With The Story Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 18

"Brooke did nothing to you Caylee." Tyler said as they were at the hospital

"I know I was just mad at her for fighting with you." Caylee said

"She was just teasing me." Tyler said as they saw Brooke and Brian walk past them "Brooke."

"Oh Hey Tyler." Brooke smiled ignoring Caylee

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked worrying about his sister

"Yeah I just need to stay off my ankle till tomorrow night no big deal." Brooke smiled "Oh Tyler Caylee I think you guys kind of know my Boyfriend Brian." She said introducing them to Brian

"Nice to meet you guys." Brian smiled holding out his hand

"Same here." Tyler smiled then looked at Caylee and frowned

"Look Brooke I'm sorry ok. I was mad that you were rubbing the WWE Championship in Tyler's face alright." Caylee said feeling bad

"It's ok Caylee you were just defending Tyler." Brooke said as she smiled "You didn't have to injure me though."

"I know and I'm sorry for that." Caylee said

"It's ok." Brooke smiled "Don't worry about it ok?"

"Well alright…" Caylee said looking down

"So will you guys be on Smackdown tomorrow?" Brooke asked

"I will." Tyler smiled

"I might or I might head home this weekend." Caylee said softly

"Are you sure." Brooke asked

"Yeah I need to be alone for a couple of days because of what I did to you." Caylee said sadly "Please don't stop me."

"We won't." Tyler said sadly

"Again I'm really sorry Brooke and I'm sorry to you too Tyler." Caylee said as she left

"Like she said she was just defending you." Brooke said softly "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow on Smackdown."

"Same." Tyler said as he went to follow Brooke

_**FF Towards Smackdown**_

"Are you sure you can fight against Jay tonight?" Brian asked as he and Brooke were in their locker room

"I'm sure ready for your match against Sin Cara?" Brooke asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brian smiled "Worried that his sister will be at ringside?"

"I'll deal with her." Brooke growled "I need my revenge from last week."

"Just be careful because of your ankle ok?" Brian asked

"I can do that." Brooke smiled "Now let's go." She said as she held Brian's hand and they went to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Champion Brooke Warner from Aberdeen, Washington Daniel Brian!" Tony Announced

_Big Epic Thing_ played and Brian and Brooke walked out to the ring smiling at everyone. When they got in ring Brooke kissed his cheek then they waited for Sin Cara

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Devil Dark Sin Cara!" Tony Announced

"Sin Cara's theme played and he and Andrea came out and Andrea came out without her mask on wearing a Sin Cara Shirt, Tan Jeans and a pair of Nike sneakers. When they got in the ring Andrea glared at Brooke and the ref made the girls get out of the ring then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brian was down Sin Cara went and did his finisher on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Sin Cara!" Tony Announced

After he won Andrea went in the ring and hugged him happily then when Brian was up Sin Cara took him back down and Brooke ran back in the ring and tried to protect him but Both Sin Cara and Andrea attacked her and continued until Tyler ran in the ring and chased them out then went and checked on Brooke and Brian

"Thank you for once Tyler." Brooke said as she was in the back with her brother and boyfriend

"Anytime." Tyler smiled "Will you be ok for your Title match tonight?"

"You bet I will." Brooke smiled "I can't wait to take down Jay again."

"I'll keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything." Tyler said

"I would kill you for that but my ankle still hurts and I need someone to watch my back." Brooke said "So thanks."

"Anytime." Tyler said leaving

"What's his hurt?" Brooke asked and Brian shrugged his shoulders

"The following steel cage match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship introducing the challenger from Toronto, Canada Christian!" Tony Announced

_Just Close Your Eyes _played and Jay came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the cage he waited for Brooke

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony Announced

_The Natives _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Brooke came out wearing a Tainted Love Cut out Top with matching pants and a pair of Dark Blue Wrestling Boots. When Brooke got in the ring she raised her belt happily then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jay was down somehow Brooke went to the top rope and did _Bitter Taste _weakly on him and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony Announced

After she won she got her belt back and raised it happily then went to the back with it.

_Me: Awesome Brooke Retained her title :D :D Read and Review Everyone (Except people who hate this story and want to Flame me without giving me tips to improve)_


	20. Chapter 19

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next 2 Chapters I hope you guys like them :D I would like to think Starpower16290 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 19

"I just want everyone to get along that's all." Caylee said as she was in Starpower's locker room telling her side of the story

"I know how you feel." Karla said "Sometimes I have to be the piece maker between Torrie and Carrie. Especially when Torrie was still here and was a heel. She and Carrie fought all the time."

"That sucked." Caylee said sadly and realized something "Didn't you debut last year before Season 3 of NXT right?"

"Yeah why?" Karla asked

"Then how the hell were you around them?" Caylee asked

"I traveled with them sometimes darning summer break." Karla smiled

"Oh ok." Caylee smiled

"Hey Caylee I heard you're facing Beth for the Number 1 Contender ship to Jasmine's title am I right?" Adrianna asked

"Oh yeah I heard about that." Karla smiled "Congratulations."

"Thank you I'm really excited." Caylee smiled as she changed into a Blue and White Sparkly Tank Top, Blue Wrestling Tights and White Wrestling Boots. "I hope I get it tonight."

"I'm sure you will." Adrianna smiled

"Hey since Natalya and Joslin are going to be out there for Beth want us to be out there for you?" Karla asked

"You guys would really do that?" Caylee asked

"Of course what are friends for?" Adrianna asked as she smiled

"You guys actually want to be friends with me?" Caylee asked

"Sure you're a pretty cool person." Karla smiled

"Thanks." Caylee smiled as the three of them walked to the ring "By the way who's Joslin?"

"Natalya's sister she's just like her so watch out." Karla said

"Got it." Caylee said as _Nylon 6/6 _by _Stone Sour _played and they walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Starpower from Los Angeles, California Caylee Warner!" Justin announced

When Caylee and Starpower got in the ring they smiled at the fans and Jasmine who was on commentary then waited for Beth

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Natalya and Joslin The Glamazon Beth Phoenix!" Justin announced

_Glamazon _played and Beth, Natalya and Joslin walked out to the ring with Joslin wearing a Black T Shirt, Black Blue Jeans and Black Sneakers. When Beth got in the ring she glared at Caylee then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Caylee was down Beth went and did her finisher on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Beth Phoenix!" Justin announced

After Beth won she continued the beat down on Caylee and when Karla and Adrianna tried to stop her Natalya and Joslin went and did a beat down on them then got in the ring and hugged Beth then went to the back.

"Are you ok Caylee?" Karla asked as she was holding her neck as they got to the back

"I should ask you guys the same thing." Caylee winced in pain

"We will be." Karla said holding out her neck some more

"If this happens again ask Carrie and Audrey for help they'll help." Caylee winced some more

"Carrie is too busy helping Punk, Focusing on Cena and Alberto and seeing if Hunter is conspiring against her." Karla said

"Wasn't Carrie part of DX?" Adrianna asked

"Yeah but knowing Hunter he can be a face or a heel at anytime." Karla said

"Oh ok." Adrianna said

"All I want is to rest right now." Caylee said sitting back

"Us too." Karla said

"Know what Awesome Truth is up to?" Carrie asked as her and Audrey were in their locker room talking and Tyler and Brandon walked back in

"Haven't seen them all night." Brandon said sitting down "But I did hear a rumor."

"What?" Audrey asked

"They're after Brandon and Carrie's titles." Tyler said

"Why am I not surprised?" Carrie asked holding her head

"It's Miz and Ron they're out for us." Brandon said sounding annoyed "They've always been out for us."

"So true." Carrie said sounding annoyed

"So what should we do?" Audrey asked

"Well Phil has a match with Ron tonight so we should have his back." Carrie suggested

"But not all of us can go out there." Tyler said "At least till we're needed."

"Right so how about Brandon, Audrey and I go out together and you wait back here until you're needed Tyler." Carrie suggested

"If I'm not and they run back here I'll blind side them." Tyler smirked

"Awesome Idea." Carrie smirked "Let's go guys." She said as the four of them got up and they went to find Phil.

"Hey Phil ready to go?" Audrey asked as the four of them caught up to him

"Yeah I just want to shut them up." Phil said "So are all of you going out with me?"

"Nah I'm staying back here until they run back here like babies or until I'm needed out there." Tyler smiled

"So you guys got this figured out?" Phil asked

"Yep." Carrie smiled

"I love you guys." Phil smiled as they played _Cult of Personality _by _Living Colour _and he, Carrie, Brandon and Audrey walked out and Tyler stayed in the back.

"Ok what should I do until then?" Tyler asked himself as he saw Adrienne walk by him "Adrienne." He smiled

"Hey Tyler." She smiled walking up to him "What's up?"

"About to take down Awesome Truth if they become assholes." Tyler said

"Aren't they always assholes?" Adrienne asked

"I mean more asshole like." Tyler said

"Oh ok." Adrienne said

"So how have you been doing?" Tyler asked

"Ugh stressed out." Adrienne said holding her head "Since Hunter ended the Brand Split and having some of the Smackdown superstars over here it has been stressing me out. Why can't Kayla get most of the Drama?"

"She does ever hear of a wrestler called Christian?" Tyler asked and Adrienne laughed a bit "Or Mark Henry?" He asked and he laughed some more

"How does she deal with them?" Adrienne asked as she laughed some more

"I'd say it's the fact that she's the most intimidating GM ever." Tyler said with a laugh

"It's true." Adrienne smiled "So want to go for Coffee after the show?"

"Sure." Tyler smiled then he saw what happened then got a steel chair "Want to take down Kiki and Danica?"

"I want to but I can't since I'm the GM I have to be fair." Adrienne said

"That sucks." Tyler smiled at her as Mike and Ron ran in the back and Tyler hit them with a chair and Kiki and Danica screamed "Hey if you don't want a chair shot too you best leave." He said and they ran away

"You're cruel." Adrienne said "If you really did hit them I would have to suspend you."

"You're strict about Guy on Girl violence?" Tyler asked

"Guys can't hit girls who are exclusive to the Divas Division." Adrienne said "But since I like you I'll give you a warning." She smiled

"Awwww I'm special." Tyler smiled "So I'll see you in a few?"

"I'll go get ready." Adrienne smiled as she left

"Hey what's going on?" Phil asked as the four of them got to the back

"I got myself a date." Tyler smiled

_Me: Awesome Tyler and Adrienne might go out :D :D Too bad Caylee didn't become the number 1 contender... She will soon though :) Read and Review Everyone (Unless you just want to hate the story then don't say anything)_


	21. Chapter 20

_Me: Hey guys here is this weeks Superstars/Smackdown Chapter :D :D (Brian had a match on Superstars) Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 20

"I should have kept my mouth about Tyler being on superstars last week." Brooke laughed as she watched Brian get ready for his match against Heath on Superstars

"As long as you're not making fun of me for it I'm ok about it." Brian smiled

"I'm not don't worry." Brooke smiled as she kissed Brian

"I won't." Brian smiled as he kissed her back

"So tell me about Heath." Brooke said

"He's ok but he can be annoying." Brian said "I don't know how Arianna can deal with him."

"Is Arianna the winner of NXT Season 3 right?" Brooke asked

"And Adrienne's sister." Brian said "She's like Ally, Adam and Chris combined."

"Talking about Chris Jericho right?" Brooke asked

"Yep." Brian said

"But she's an ok person right?" Brooke asked

"She's nice don't worry ok?" Brian asked

"I won't." Brooke smiled as Brian got his jacket on "Ready to go?"

"You bet." Brian smiled as he and Brooke held hands and walked to the ring

"Why can't you hold my hand to the ring Heath?" A Blonde headed girl asked a red haired guy

"You know heels don't do that." Heath told her

"Stu does it with Ally sometimes." The girl told him

"Most aren't British either Arianna." Heath said

"What's going on?" Brian asked as he and Brooke walked up to them

"Heath won't hold my hand." Arianna pouted

"I can't because I'm a heel." Heath reminded her

"Stu and Ally do it and he told me he doesn't care about being a face or heel when he does it so why can't you be that way Heath?" Brian asked her

"Plus if you do it then it shows that you love her." Brooke told him

"Well I do love her." Heath smiled as he scratched the back of his head

"Then hold her hand." Brooke smiled

"I will." Heath said holding her hand "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it." Brooke smiled as Heath and Arianna went to the ring "Ready to go Brian?"

"After you." Brian smiled as his theme played and they walked out to the ring together

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the WWE Champion Brooke Warner from Aberdeen, Washington Daniel Brian!"

When Brooke and Brian got in the ring Brooke kissed Brian then left the ring as the match Started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Heath was down Brian went and did the Guillotine Choke on him and Heath just tapped out and Brian won

"Here is your winner Daniel Brian!"

After Brian won Brooke went in the ring and hugged him tightly and raised his hand then went to the back with him

"Congratulations baby." Brooke smiled as they got to the back

"Thank you." Brian smiled

"Anytime." Brooke smiled "Now to get ready for my match against Cody. By the way when is Carrie getting her rematch?"

"Next week when Adam is going to be on Smackdown." Brian said then smiled "Those two can't stay away from each other for very long."

"They really love each other huh?" Brooke asked as she smiled

"Oh yeah." Brian smiled "Why do you think Carrie doesn't work house shows as much anymore."

"Oh ok." Brooke smiled

"Hey Brooke!" Natalya yelled happily as her and Joslin walked up to them

"Hey Natalya what's up?" Brooke smiled

"Wanting to introduce you to my sister and the third member of the Divas of Doom Joslin." Natalya smiled

"Nice to meet you Brooke." Joslin smiled as her and Brooke shook hands

"Thank you same here." Brooke smiled

"I can't believe you're the WWE Champion that's so cool." Joslin smiled

"I just got it so Jay couldn't have it." Brooke smiled looking at her title

"Again I'm jealous." Joslin smiled "Only you and Carrie have ever held that title."

"Well it is such an Honor." Brooke smiled "Maybe you can hold it someday if you work for it."

"I will." Joslin smiled "Thank you Brooke."

"Well we've got to go I've got a match against Barbie (Kelly Kelly) tonight wish me luck." Natalya smiled as her and Joslin walked away

"I can't believe they have to be heels." Brooke said

"That's the business for you." Brian said

"Sometimes it sucks huh?" Brooke said

"Oh yeah." Brian said as they walked back to their locker room

"Hopefully I don't have to be a heel anytime soon." Brooke said getting ready for her match against Cody

"I doubt it the fans like you to much and so does Kayla so you're good." Brian smiled "And I like you."

"Ok." Brooke smiled as she blushed and got ready for her match some more

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Marietta, Georgia he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes!" Tony Announced

_Smoke and Mirrors _played and Cody came out with a bagger and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he waited for Brooke

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Daniel Brian from Los Angeles, California she is the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony Announced

_The Natives _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Brooke and Brian walked out with Brooke wearing a Spiral Stolen Heart Clip Sleeved Mesh Glove Top, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Combat Boots. When they got in the ring Brooke and Brian kissed again and Brooke posed happily with her belt then handed it to the ref then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cody was down Brooke went on the top rope and did _Bitter Taste _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Champion Brooke Warner!" Tony Announced

After Brooke won Brian went in the ring and hugged her and Celebrated with her a bit then went to the back with her.

_Me: Brian and Brooke get sweeter with every chapter :x Read and Review Everyone :D (Again unless you want to just Flame this Story without telling me how to Improve then just keep your mouths shut!)_


End file.
